Invictus
by Case-USMC1371
Summary: When an entire village of shifters falls with but a handful of survivors, the strongest swears an oath and takes up a new name. He has made it his life mission to make the unfeeling monsters that are known as ferals, feel one last emotion before they meet there end. Pure Terror, at the sight of him. He may have been bloodied, but he remains, Undefeated.
1. Chapter 1

**INVICTUS**

 ***WARNING***

I updated this chapter, I had to correct their ages and add a legend. After continuing to work on the second chapter, I realized my main O.C.s needed to be a bit older for me to even feel comfortable with writing certain stuff that I had planned. Plus it would help explain the more mature mindset and language used.

~~~~~~ means a scene change or line brake

====== means POV change ( It will mainly mean my main man is out of the picture)

' _means thoughts'_ while this 'means Titan speak'

"Normal speech"

So, real quick, disclaimer, I do not own Snk, obviously. This is going to be an Alternate Universe setting, which while i'm on that subject, I have to give credit to a fellow author, Scattershot98 for allowing me to use his alternate universe idea, and also for giving me a few tips. If any of you haven't read his story _Wings of A Warrior_ , I'd recommend you go ahead and do it. It's a very well thought out and wrote story. Plus his characters a bad ass. Now I've always liked the look of the armored titan, so I added my own little twist to it to make my character really stand out. If I get anything completely wrong that does rub you the wrong way, please feel free to message me about it and let me know, if there's a reason for why it's wrong i'll let you know that, if there isn't, I would appreciate the tip so I can fix it! Keep in mind I'm still starting out as being an author but I am trying a different way of writing and planning this story so I don't hit a wall like the others!

"Hector! Hector wake up! Mom says you need to wake up!"

Being yelled at early in the morning is not something I enjoy, but being yelled at by the voice of my little sister, when she sounds like shes panicking, does give me a kick in the ass to get moving.

"Alice, what? What is going on?"

"I don't know! Mom just said go get you then she ran out the door! Everything is loud outside and I don't know what to do!"

My sweet little sister Alice. She is so, perfect, in everyone's eyes. But I can't be mad at her for that, she is my little sister, and me as her big brother, I need to always look out for her no matter what! We live in the village of Aritoct, better known as the home of the Armored Titan clan. All of my clan members are shifters, and most of them all have the same armored plates covering there bodies, head to toe. We do have some other types of shifters, but most of us are armored. Like myself for instance! My dad was so proud to see me the first day I shifted! I'm even taller then him, if only by a few meters. There's nothing really special about me, besides my silver hair, which my titan shares with me. My little sister on the other hand, was almost perfect! we're nine years apart, and i'm sixteen years old, which would make her seven years old. She has long blonde hair and a little pixie like face. She has these big blue eyes that remind you of a puppy or a kitten a bit. When she looks at you, you just cant tell her no! She was like a mini of our mother, except her hair color matched dad.

"Alice, calm down, I'll go find out what is happening." As I stand up from my bed, I make my way to the front of out little cozy home. Mom and dad are both very skilled warriors so we got to build close to the center of the village. So if something was happening, we should be pretty safe. I was not prepared however, for a giant, hairy fist to bust down the front of the house! As I jumped back away from the fist that moved away from the now hole in the house, I could see a face of what looked like a giant monkey that also had some human features.

"Aghhhhhh, hello child, do you mind coming out here, so it will be easier to smash you? No? well then, I tried asking nicely!" Chuckled out the giant beast shifter! The hell? Smash me? Why is there a beast titan in the village crashing through our house anyways!? Just as the titan started reaching inside for me, I could see an equally massive, armor plated foot connect with the side of its head! As I look up through the now destroyed roof courtesy of the flailing arms of the now decapitated beast titan, I can see long silver/brown hair on an obviously female armored titan standing in front of our home! The pattern of the armor plates easily lets me know its my own mother that just saved me. What I'm not prepared for though, is that amount of destruction I can see outside now, and the amount of titan carcass's, both beast and armored, strewn about the immediate area! Looking behind me, my sister is holding onto the back of my legs crying in fear from everything around her. I have to protect her! My mother reaches her hand down to us for us to climb on, we have done it many times before. As she lifts us to her shoulder, I can see Titans fighting all around the village, and even ferals lazily walking around! How did all this happen? Why is this happening!?

Mom starts jogging off towards the outskirts of the village and a group of Armored titans that are just beating the enemy titans without mercy or any trouble. Dad must be in that group! And it must be the chiefs guards! But why are they all the way out here, and why are we the only ones that aren't titans? What happened to all the other kids? As we approach the friendly group, a massive, at least twenty-five meter tall armored behemoth tosses an enemy beast titan like it was a pebble. That's the chief! The strangest of us all! He looks over at us and motions my mother closer to him as my father walks towards us as well. When we finally reach the two other shifters, they all pop out of there napes just enough for us to talk to each other, because me and my sister can understand titan talk while in human form.

"Meredith, are the kids hurt?" Our father, always looking to protect us, go figure.

"No dear, I managed to make it to them on time, but what of the other children? And the elderly? Where are the rest of the evacuees?" Evacuees? Why are we leaving?

"Mom, whats happening? Why are they attacking us?" I ask, I thought we were on good terms with all the other clans!

"We need to get you two to safety, the others haven't made it to us yet." The chiefs voice is powerful, just like his titan. But as soon as he finishes that statement, more ferals and beasts start charging our little group. The chiefs guards rush down the hill to meet them head on. Very few other shifters, short of a colossal, can stop an armored charge. The shear amount of enemy titans though, stops them dead. To mine and everyone else's horror, they are quickly over run and torn apart. Behind the enemy line we can see a taller beast standing almost lazily, with a victorious smirk on his face.

"Hector, I need you to shift, and take your sister, far away, run to the walls, please." My mother ordered me. Rarely did my mother ever have me do something I don't want to. Right now though, I understand the need to run. I'm so scared though. I don't know what to do. Deep inside me though, there's this little burning feeling. It is smothering that nervous feeling I have. So hopefully I can shift.

Jumping off my mom's shoulder, and with a flash of lighting, in place of my normal, armored seventeen meter frame, is a completely black armored titan. I feel heavier, and a lot hotter then I normally do when I shift. I can feel the amount of armor plates on me is significantly more then what even the chief has!

"So, he has a mutation? Can't say I'm not surprised, the boy always was unique." The chief was still half way out of his titan and staring at my new form as I looked myself over. "Maybe, you will live to see another day."

"That's my boy, now make your father and mother proud! Protect your sister no matter what happens! Always look after her!" My father couldn't help but be over joyed at my new form! His hopes for us making it out of here in one piece just rose significantly!

"Come here, Alice, Give your mother a hug before you go, ok?"

"But, mommy, I don't want to leave you! Please don't make us go!" By now my sister was in hysterics clinging to my mothers upper body.

"Don't worry my little angel, we will always watch over you. Make sure your brother doesn't get into trouble, ok? Keep an eye on him for mommy, he is a lot like his daddy!" I could see my mother tearing up as well as my father, who just now had to go back in he titan to prepare for the approaching horde. Reaching over to my mother, she nudges my sister over towards my hand. As she crawls into it, she grips my thumb like it's the most important thing in her life as she crys her eyes out even more. I slowly turn away from my parents and the chief after giving them one las nod. Determination to make it to a safe area is coursing through my body, and before I know it, I can feel a massive heat build up in my lower legs, looking down I notice what looks like armored flaps on my calves. I realize I can move them, and with a jolt of pressurized air, I get scooted forward a bit. Smiling internally, I realize a part of what the new features of my body can do. As I start running off with the massive foot steps, I can hear behind me the defiant metallic sounding roars of the three strongest armored Titans I know, clashing with the enemies that destroyed my home. As a lone tear leaves my eyes inside my titan, I open up the flaps on my legs. As I sprint forward, faster then I ever have before thanks to the new found additions to myself, I cant help but think. What if they catch me before I make it to the wall? What if I cant get over the wall? I have to stop thinking about this! I cant fail! This is for my sister! I force all other thoughts out of my head and focus solely on getting her to safety! Why my mother wanted me to run to the walls, I had no idea, but that's what she said so that's what I'm doing! I pull the hand that is holding my sister up towards my collar and place her right behind my head. I realize I can mover each and every armor plate on me, so I try to shift the armor on the back of my neck between me and the collar into a little carriage for her, so I can use both my hands and she wont fall out. After running what felt like hours I can feel myself starting to slow down. I'm just not used to this new body yet, but I cant stop now! I have to keep moving! At the speed i'm moving I should be able to reach the walls within a day!

Just as I have that thought however, I feel something connect with the back of my head hard enough to cause me to stumble forwards. I manage to catch myself before my face becomes acquainted with the ground! As I reach down towards the light brown object, fear grips my hear at what it is that hit me. Oh dear lord, what hit me, was the face plate of my very own mother! If that hit me, and it wasn't just her pulling it off to throw at me, that could only mean one thing. As I slowly look up behind me, my worst fear comes to light with that wickedly grinning face. The larger beast titan, had somehow caught up to me, and threw my mothers face at me. Which means only one thing. They're dead.

"What's the matter, mutant? To scared to even move?" His sick, smug face is sitting not even forty meters away from me. All I feel, is white hot rage building up inside me as I move the faceplate over to the side. Luckily, I can feel a cold spot on the back of my neck, which means i'm not cooking my sister alive, as I can still feel her heartbeat with the muscles of my neck shes laying on. I am now, royally, and utterly, pissed off! This beast comes into my home! Kills my friends and family! Then has the audacity to taunt me with my own mothers face! It's on you monkey looking freak show!

As I explode from where I was crouching down, the apes eyes widen with how fast I closed the gap! With a massive thud of what I could only guess was solid iron plates against the soft flesh of my tormentor, I send it flying backwards through a massive tree with a mighty crash! That's for my family, hairy bastard! I was not prepared however, for a piece of the tree to smack me square in the chest and send me sprawling backwards!

"Ha! That hurt you little piss-ant! I love it! To bad I need to end this little game!" With that the beast got on top of me and started throwing punches at my armored face. All I can do is tuck my chin and deal with the blows until I get a chance to get him off me! After what feels like a half hour of constant punches and elbows to my face, I feel something that shocks me! The bastard managed to crack my face plate! It hurt so bad! I can even feel it on my human face inside my own body! With a roar of pain, I unknowingly move some plates on my chest and force all the hot air and what looks like fire out of me and onto the hairy bastard! I'm rewarded with the smell of burning hair and flesh and the enemy shifter to be forcibly removed from my body!

"You have many tricks up your sleeves, boy! But I can get through your armor now!"

My cracked face hurts so much! I've never felt this kind of pain before in my titan form! Or even in human form! As I slowly start backing away from the hairy bastard. I notice something moving behind him! Its unmistakable! Some how, my mother had managed to survive the massacre! She was missing the armor on her face and part of her left arm. The armor all over her was cracked and missing in places as well. But that was the best thing I've ever seen!

"How, dear woman, did you survive? That is a massive feat of accomplishment in its own right."

The beast looked genuinely surprised now! With her remaining hand, she lifted it up and gave the universal symbol. With her middle finger in the air, she sluggishly got into a combat stance, ready to face her death with honor in protecting her children from this monster! Before any of us could move though, a massive spear of what seems like hardened titan flesh crashed into the ground in front of the beast. We all look up towards the canopy of trees to see a tall, extremely lanky and skinny titan sitting on a tree limb dozens of meters above the ground. Lifting its left arm it points towards the beast and wags its finger like its chastising a child!

Angry now, the beast yells out, "What do you want, Hunter!? We are busy in case you can't tell!"

'You broke the laws of the clans, and now you try to do it yet again by attacking children, I may be a huntsman, but even we follow clan law of never attacking the helpless or children.'

With that, the now identified hunter jumped in between my mother and the beast.

'Go woman, they need you to guide them until you expire.'

As the lanky titan started to clash with the beast, it was clear who was the better fighter as the hunter had the upperhand quite easily.

My mother started to make her way over. She managed to kneel before me and pop her armor on the back of her nape, or what was left of it that is. As she emerges, I can see her titan wasn't the only thing missing body parts. She's missing both her legs below the knee, but she had tied part of her shirt tightly above the missing limbs to stop the blood flow, but she was very pale. I scooped her up with my hand, but kept her in it. I didn't want my sister to see her now, who I could feel moving around behind my neck armor, still in the cold spot. As I start off running again, I catch a glimpse of what looks like a young woman up in the trees, right by where the lanky titan jumped from, for a split second, my titans red eyes meets strikingly pale blue eyes. For a second, she just stared, before I lost sight of her as I continued to run away from the fighting titans and towards the walls of humanity.

Somehow, mom had stayed awake for the next few hours, what worried me though was that her wounds weren't healing like they were supposed to. She just kept bleeding slowly in the palm of my hand, staining it red as I continued to run towards the walls. By now the walls had come into view. I was close to the place called Shinganshina, or that's what mom told me otherwise. Much to my horror though, I could see the gate was crashed open, and ferals were making there way inside! By now, i'm tired, and the wound on my face wasn't healing, just like my mothers. It was sapping so much strength from me. The only thing keeping me going was adrenaline and pure determination and the will to see my sister to safety! Making up my mind, I reach my hand that is holding my mother around the back of my neck, and place her right next to where my sister is. I still don't want her to see her condition, but I need two hands for what I'm about to do!

I start my way through the gate, and all I see is destruction all around me. Feral titans are killing the humans without mercy. I look over to my left when I hear a yell of a young child and see a fifteen meter class about to devour a woman who is kicking and screaming while two young children are seen cowering in fear in front of the destroyed house and the monstrosity! With a roar of rage I start a charge at the feral! It stops what its doing and looks over in my direction almost quizzically. As I pull closer, I can feel that same pressure build up in my right arm entirely, and glancing down I see a familiar set of flaps on my tricep and little holes on my knuckle plates! The feral just drops the human unceremoniously back into the destroyed house. Thank the lord that it was crouching down, or that fall might have killed her. As I get closer I can see an older man in some weird uniform pull the woman from the debris and start running off with the children in tow. Good, that means i'm in the clear to let loose for a second. Seeing innocent children almost lose there mother had infuriated me beyond belief, no one should have to bear witness to a loved ones death! As I get within striking distance of the oddly smiling titan, I open the flaps on my arm, and let some of the heat through my knuckles!

'Roarrrrrrrrrrrr!' With a warcry of pure rage I let my fist fly forward with the force of a comet! It impacts so hard on the titans chest, that it literally just blows apart completely with limbs flying everywhere and I can watch as its head and part of its neck go soaring over the wall behind it!

With that done and out of the way, I start lumbering in the direction that the humans ran off in, hoping that its a safe area I can leave my sister in mother while I gain them some time to flee. Right when I turn the corner of a street, I see another armored titan crash through another gate that leads deeper into the walls!

'TRAITOR!' I yell in titan speak towards the offending titan! Where was he when the village fell? Why is he here working with ferals and leading them against the humans? This is unacceptable! Only a traitor in my mind would do this! With another metallic sounding roar, I charge after the armored giant! as I get closer, I can hear my mother who had crawled out onto my collar say:

"Wait! that's a Braun, Hector! There not from the village! There must be a reason for all of this!"

Each shifter family in the armored clan has a specific armor pattern that denotes what particular family they come from, kind of like a coat of arms. As I slam my fists into the ground to stop my charge, I can see that the other titan is slightly shorter then me, a fifteen meter class. He is obviously young by the amount of plates and the thinness of said plates covering his body.

'Who are you? What are you doing here!?' Yup, whoever that titan is, is definitely young, probably around my age. Before I answer him, I notice that i'm standing in the hole of the destroyed gate. Not even fifty meters from me are other humans. I get an idea! I reach up into my collar and pluck my mother up and shift my armor to expose my little sister, who I pick up as well. I reach my left arm over towards the group that I had saved earlier, who I can see is standing right by a boat in front of a moat or lake, whatever it is, it seems like a good barrier against ferals. Ignoring the continued questions from the other armored, I slowly make my way towards the panicking humans. As I reach them, I slowly bring my hand down towards the mother, and the two children as the man readies some weird rifle. When I reach the ground level in front of them, I open my hand to show them my family in my palm. The man looks at me with clear confusion! A titan, offering a human, two humans in the palm of its hands! It's never been heard of before! And said titan had also protected a family of humans earlier!

Motioning my head like it was ok for them to take my family, i'm rewarded by the mother reaching out and picking up my sleeping sister, and the man supporting my still legless mother.

"W-w-w-what are yo-u-u?" The small boy stutters out, clearly afraid of me. Without answering him, I stand and look back into the gap of the gate. I look around for the other armored being, but

I cant even smell him let alone see him anymore. Oh, well, I'll find him some other time. For now though, I have some ferals to murder!

I crouch down into my clans signature charge stance. They may be all gone save for the mysterious Braun that is somewhere around, but the dead will live on through me!

' _I will make these mindless beasts feel FEAR... father, I will become a God of the old World you taught me about, from this moment on, Hector died along with his village, and from his ashes, rose_ _Deimos, the Terror of all Titans_ _!_

With that final thought, I use as much power as I can coax from my legs and arms to throw myself forward in a charge, I am not going to stop until I reach the outer wall! The frail humans and my family need time to reach safety, and I am going to give them that time!

After fighting for what felt like forever, the sun starts to dip low towards the horizon. I have not let a single titan get through the second hole in the wall. I wish I had the energy to plug the hole, but I just don't anymore. Being in my titan form all day long, and to have a new form of titan body that i'm not used to, has taken it's toll on me. If someone could see my titan, it is evidently clear that i'm exhausted just by the way i'm walking. My feet are dragging behind me and i'm arched forward with my arms hanging limp by my side. On the upside, this is the longest I have ever stayed in titan form! This new armor as well is amazing! The ferals couldn't do anything to me! It does make me wonder just how hard that beast shifter could actually hit seeing how he had cracked my face. Which hasn't even healed yet, but the sharp pain that started is now just a dull throb. Right now, I'm probably half way through the inner wall towards the second wall. Mother had taught us all about the walls. I don't think I can make it before I collapse, so I decided to head towards some trees in hopes of using them as a safe haven out of reach of the ferals. No idea how I plan on getting high enough to be out of there reach but I'll figure that out soon enough. As I'm slowly getting closer, I'm so lost in thought that I don't notice the giant foot flying for my head out of no where right in front of me until it's to late! With a loud crack of two hard substances connecting, I get lifted off my feet and sent sprawling once again onto my back. With a groan of exhaustion and pain, I crane my head up to look towards where I was originally standing. In my place stands an obviously female tighten that looked like she was just materializing out of thin air! Upon a harder look around her smirking face and partially revealed body, I can just barely make out rippling in the air like I was looking through a large glass vase.

What would sound like growling to humans, but coherent to me I hear

'Awe, is the big bad titan tired? That's to bad.'

Well, at least she wasn't a mindless based off her ability to use titan speak. That's a plus.

'Who are you? What do you want?' By this time, I can feel my titan body trying to both reject me and partially fuse with me at the same time. I am exhausted. I cant even stand up and fight right now. The new titan, walks over me and just sits herself on my chest plates like she owns me! What I can tell from her body is she's part of the warhammer clan, based off the flexible armor, but it's only in a few places, and not completely covering her. I've never heard of a warhammer, nay any titan, with the ability to become invisible though! She is easily fifteen meters tall, and her body resembles that of a very athletic human woman, with armor on her shins, chest, forearms, hands, and what I can guess probably the back of her neck. She has long, raven black hair that is curled around her shoulders and face. What catches my sight and attention though, is her strikingly pale blue eyes that are alight with mirth as she stares down at me.

'Come on now, it wasn't that long ago that you had seen me! It was just this morning after all!'

Holy shit! It's that girl that was with that really lanky titan that saved me and my mother! She followed me all the way here? Why would she do that?

'I'll tell you what, big guy, when you wake up, I'll answer your questions!'

'When I wake up? What do you me-'

Before I could finish that last question, her fist shot forward with enough force to just completely knock me out in titan form, which coupled with my exhaustion, forcibly removed me from my now rapidly decaying body!

As the mysterious titan scoops up his unconscious form, she starts making her way to the trees that he seemed to be moving to before she had quite literally knocked his lights out.

' _Hmm, sleep now big guy, we have much to discuss when you wake'_

With that final thought, she gently places him in her mouth to free up her hands, and starts climbing the trees. Reaching a place that is easily safe from any kind of titan short of a colossal, she exits her own titan as she deposits her cargo on a particular bowl shaped area where a branch meets the massive trunk. As she sits on the other side of the bowl, she decides to let sleep claim her as well. She could use a little sleep anyways.


	2. Chapter 2: Bring it!

"Hey, big guy! Time to wake up!"

Ok, weird, normally it's my sister or my mother that wakes me up. This voice though, sounded like neither! It sure as hell wasn't my fathers deep baritone! So, only one way to find out who it is, I decide to open my eyes.

"Urghhhh, it's too bright!" In hindsite, opening my eyes may have been a bad idea. I hate mornings...

"Awe, i'm sorry I can't turn off the sun princess, but it's time to wake up!" And there is that same voice. Slowly cracking my eyes open, I search for its source. The sight that greats me, is both awesome, but unpleasant at the same time. Sitting maybe just a meter or so from me, is that young woman, or I guess older girl, however you want to say it, from the forest outside the walls, and apparently also the titan that knocked me the hell out! She's obviously tall, maybe as tall as I am if not taller, and looks in very good shape ( Ignore her body you idiot, you got your tired ass kicked by her earlier, focus!). Long black hair that just curls around her head and shoulders, and really makes her pale blue eyes stand out even more. Her skin complexion is pale. Almost what you would liken to some princess in a fairytail! That smirk though, as beautiful as she is, sets me on edge! It's definitely the kind of smirk a cat would get when it caught the canary... and I am definitely the canary in this little game of hers.

"Who the hell are you? What do you want with me!?" I am in no mood to play right now, I have things to do! Like get to my sister and check on my hurt mother! Just as I finish that thought, I'm reminded that I was hurt yesterday as well as my face lights up in fire as she traces the scar on my face!

"Hm, why on earth, no, how do you have a scar? You're obviously a shifter, so why is it still there?"

Cringing and holding half my face, " How should I know? Only thing I can tell you about it, is that the beast that was trying to pummel my face in gave it to me!"

"No matter, so, I bet you're wondering who kicked your little ass?" She seems to be enjoying herself. I don't answer her. I instead take in my surroundings. What I know right now, as I walk towards the edge of the little divet in the tree, is that we're pretty high up. Way below me, I can see ferals just standing there under our tree. What really catches my attention though, is the fact that even though all the muscle and other soft parts of my titan are gone, my armor plates are still sitting there!

...Is that feral really trying to put my empty head and face armor on like a helmet?...

"Looks funny, doesn't it? That big one and a small one have been messing with your plates for awhile now! It's almost cute!"

"I'm just happy they're deciding my armor way over there is worth their time more then us up in this tree!" As I say that, I realize where exactly her voice is coming from! As I slowly turn my head to the right to see her resting her chin on my shoulder like she always has done it, which makes me really uncomfortable, either this chicks really insane or she doesn't care how much she provokes me!

"Now, since you're not asking any questions, I will just tell you what I was going to anyways. First, my names Nyx! I'm part of the Hunter clan. And you, my dear, are my soon to be trophy!" The way she just so nonchalantly like said that, sent shivers down my spine! "Since i'm such a good sport though, Mr. Black, I'll make a deal with you!"

"What's your deal then, bitch!" Fine, if she wants to act like I am just prey to her, a prize to win, then she's going to have a tough time!

"Oh, harsh words, hasn't your mother taught you not to call a lady that? Never mind, I'll find out sooner or later, but back to the deal! If you can make it to the wall, before I take your head, I won't kill you just yet! I'll even call in a favor to someone I know that can make you an even better fighter! Deal!?" She is way to excited and joyfully to just say she was going to kill me!

As scared about what could happen next, I need to get back to what is left of my family, no one is going to stop me! If she want's a fight then fine, I will make her feel terror in her heart as well! So I shove her off my shoulder roughly and growl out, "Fine, I'll just crush you beneath my heel, this time, I wont be exhausted and dead on my feet!"

With my piece said, I bolt for the opposite edge of the divet and just dive off it, my goal clear in my mind as I bite my hand! With a flash of lightning and a crack of thunder, my new titan form is crouching over the remains of a few ferals that had the unfortunate luck of standing underneath where I was falling. I can notice a few changes to my form. Around my Iron Collar, I can see whats like a silver fur collar wrapped around it! Sweet! With a fur collar and what looks like built in knuckle dusters that still have small openings in them, I must look even more bad ass! With a release of steam from my armored maw, I start sprinting off, opening the plates on my calves and triceps and using them to provide even more speed! Over the rush of the wind in my ears, I can barely make out another crash of thunder behind me, as well as what sounds like something flying right for me! Acting on pure instinct, I jump and twist around in time to see what looks like a titan sized arrow flying towards me! Bracing myself to get impaled, I'm happily surprised to feel it just bounce off my armored chest! Ha! Can't just easily take me out, bitch! And I forgot the fact I was moving at a pretty good pace before I jumped... In the forest... of giant trees.

With a giant crack, my back impacted with one of the said giant trees. I can see her through my daze, in her titan form, chuckling, and in her hand is a massive sized bow! Great, she has range one me! Fine, let's make this up close and personal! With a roar, I stand up and run back the way I came, right to her. Still chuckling with her eyes closed in mirth, she opens her eyes just as I get right in front of her. I do my best to make them pop from her head! With my combined weight of my armor, and the speed I was moving, I barely slowed down, aiming for the tree I had jumped off of, I intend to turn her into a bloody smear on the trunk! Right before I can though, she manages to slip to the side of me and trip me up. But unlucky for her, one of my sparing partners back home, was originally a crystal clan titan! So I was used to that kind of move, so I grab her leg and spin around. Using the force of my spin as momentum, I slam her as hard as I can into a thirteen meter class feral that was just lumbering about the area close by! What makes it even funnier, was that it was the one trying to wear my old armored face! To add insult to injury, I pick up my old face, and just chuck it at her downed and healing form. Sprinting off back towards my original destination, I cant help but chuckle internally. Bitch hopefully got taken down a peg or two with her ego!

I ran for nearly an hour before I feel a solid thunk hit the back of my right shoulder. Turning my head to look back while recovering from stumbling, I can see her dead sprinting after me, and she has murder in her eyes! Great, she's back, and she's fucking pissed! Why can't she just stay down and leave me the hell alone! As she gets closer, I lower myself into a wrestling stance my mother had taught me when I was around ten. When she gets within arms reach, I strike. With a quick dive I wrap my arms around her waste and use mine, and her weight to force her to the ground! Perfect take down if you ask me! As I use my weight to keep her down, I scoot till I'm eye to eye with her. I drop my jaw plate and just roar in her face for a solid fifteen seconds to hopefully show her she's screwing with the wrong guy. What worries me though is that little glint in her eyes.

'Ooooooh, my, what big teeth you have!' In an amazing display of flexibility she manages to wriggle her way out from underneath me and out of my grip. Now shes sitting across my shoulders with her legs wrapped around my neck! I think I figured out what the fur collar is for besides looking bad ass, seeing how shes having trouble gripping my armored collar because the fur keeps making her hands slip! What I fail to realize, is that we are in site of the wall, and my oh my, what a sight we must make! A strange female shaped titan, riding on the shoulders of a black armored one that's running around and trying to get her off of it! Because my armor plates keep my joints from being forced too far back, I can only reach about up to where her upper thighs are. So I can't dislodge her with my hands. Thinking back, my next action probably wasn't a good idea, but at the time, I thought it was my only option.

Focusing on the heavier plates of armor around my shoulders, I make them forcibly eject from my body. For two reasons, one, I may get lucky and she gets hit by a heavier piece and lets go, two, so that I can reach farther up and pull her off of me. I get unlucky and she doesn't get hit, but her grip is loosened big time by my actions. Reaching up, I grab her shoulders and fling her off of me. Her legs though, remain wrapped around my collar. So all I succeed in really doing is flipping her up and over and making myself face plant into her abdomen! As she uses the position we are in to start raining down blows on the back of my head, I use the time to think of a new plan. Shifting my head to look around a bit, I can see the wall not to far away. So I decide to start crawling towards it. I plan on forcing her into it until I can get her to release my head, that way I can get control of the fight again.

She must have realized what I was doing because when I had crawled within a couple hundred meters of the gate and wall, I can feel her stop pounding against my head, and start forming a weapon! Great! She's probably going to make a hammer and bash my skull in with it! Before I can even hope to do anything about it, I feel an insane amount of pain as something is driven deep into my right shoulder! As I roar in pain, she lets go of me and backs off away to get some distance. In her hands is what looks like two sickles! That mus have been what she drove into my shoulder! I wish I still had all my armor now.

"Jesus! Some body go get the commander! They need to see this!" As multiple humans run off in different directions, the guard that gave the order was so enthralled by the view in front of him that he barely noticed that not even five minutes after he gave the order, that a group of high ranking officers had all gathered around him and were staring doe eyed at the scene as well!

Breathlessly, the one and only commander Pixis asked, "Davis, what the hell am I looking at...?"

"I have have as much of a clue as you do sir, the only thing I know though, is that the big black one was at the breech, too."

"That's the one that escorted the Yaeger family and held of the beasts?"

"Yes sir, and now, the female one seems to be playing with it!"

Making up his mind, The Commander decided to bring out a friend of his pet projects. His friend, Commander Erwin, had informed him that more and more abnormals were starting to appear outside before the breech, so he had started working on a weapon more effective then a normal cannon.

"Bring out the Zeus, I believe we owe our armored friend there a hand."

"But Commander, it's just a titan! What if it turns on us after we destroy the other one!?"

"Then we will turn the Zeus on him as well, but hurry, it's due for a test run I believe."

' _Fuck this bitch, shes almost took my arm off with that!'_ This chick was no joke. Every time I though I had gotten the upper hand, she went and turned the tables on me. She has shoved those damned sickles of hers in every nook and cranny she could get them in, and I was starting to tire. My right shoulder had a massive hole in it from where she tried to remove it, but my left was hanging useless at my side. One more hack or slash and I will probably lose it! She was relatively unharmed, just a few impact areas where I managed to get a hit in here and there. As if she was reading my mind, she reared back her right arm and sickle, and with a sickening smirk on her damned face, threw it as hard and as fast as she could! It passed the distance between us in a second and impaled me right underneath the left side of my armored collar.

Stumbling back with blood and steam emitting from my entire body, I collapse to my knees with my back to the wall. As she approaches triumphantly, I can hear wheels grinding up above my head. When I look up to the top of the wall to see what it is, I can make out the front end of a massive cannon! You could fit my pointer finger in the barrel and still have room to move it around! Holy shit that's huge! Seems our fight had gotten some much unwanted attention! Figures with how close to the gate we are! I can feel something light land on the side of my head. As I move my eyes to see what it is, I can see a short human, maybe up to my chest at the most. He has a completely nonchalant look on his face as he leans close and says to me:

"I don't know If you can understand me, but If I was you, I would move away or tuck into a small ball. Really fast."

With that said, the little human zips off like he had grown wings! Deciding to take his advice, I tuck myself into the smallest ball I can and present as much armor up and outwards as I am able too.

Looking out from my side I can see the huntresses confused stare, and as I internally smirking, I point up with my one good hand. As soon as she looks up, I hear a massive boom and feel an insane shock wave as what I can guess is the cannon firing! Holy shit! It took her entire lower body away like it was nothing!

Standing to my full height, I slowly make my way to my downed opponent. Looking down at her when I reach her, I lift my foot over her head, ready to bring it down and smash her. But before I can, a massive hammer head slams into my chest, and just tosses me like didn't weigh anything! Only too late do I realize where exactly i'm flying to. Within seconds of being turned into a titan wrecking ball, my massive frame crashes right through the gate of the district! As I slowly stumble and stand, I can hear all the humans screaming and running and around me. Looking up and through the breech I had caused, I can see exactly why. The fight between me and Nyx, had gathered the attention of many mindless titans. I can hear many of the cannons firing to little or no effect besides stumbling the titans that I can see. Waiting for the massive sound of that super cannon again, I never hear it. Why aren't they using that monster? It would annihilate those ferals!

Stepping forwards and using my body as a temporary door, I can see that tall and lanky titan from the forest scooping up my opponent, and it looked like she was laughing in his hands! Over the wind and noise I can barely hear her yell to me.

"You've earned your life big guy! I'll be back, hopefully you don't disappoint then!"

Great, well, at least she's gone for now. But now I have another problem. Namely the thirteen meter titan standing in front of me and all his little buddies strolling up behind him. The thing was skin and bones all over except for its round belly. Just like many of the other ferals I have slaughtered and will slaughter. With an easy back hand, I separated its head from its shoulders.

 _'This is going to get out of hand, unless I do something fast!'_ Looking to my left and right, I decide to make myself, the wall. Stretching my arms out, I try to make myself as big as possible and fill out the gap as much as I could. Focusing as much as I can to ignore the booming of the cannons on top the wall, I pour as much of the energy left in my body towards my armor plates. Normally, my body would compound armor plates on top of each other, but not with this new armor. I can feel the big plates across my chest expand! It takes more concentration then it would have normally, but it feels right. I can see the ferals actually retreat a few steps and just stand and watch as I roar, both in triumph that I managed to survive, and relief that I can prevent another catastrophe. Within minutes, a pitch black, metallic wall was standing where a gate used to be. Along with the quickly deteriorating hand of a curious 11 meter titan. Detaching my now useless armor from my chest, I slowly turned around and realize just what kind of situation I'm in. Turning around, I could see humans just standing in the street, staring at me. Very slowly, I raise my arms, and put my hands in the air. I stand as still as I can, for as long as I can, not looking at any of the humans. I'm trying to do my best at looking non threatening. Ultimately, I am most likely failing miserably. A black armored Behemoth just fought with another Titan, broke through the gate, and then fixed said gate and is now standing INSIDE the gate. Feeling a tapping on my foot, I glance down to see a red haired human, almost drooling over my armored toes, and poking them. Just then, something lands on my face! Going cross eyed to see what it is, the same little human from earlier that warned me about the cannon was standing on my face, looking me in the left eye.

"Close your jaw if you aren't going to eat people." Realizing that the entire time, my jaw plate was lowered, revealing my elongated canines in an other wise human looking assortment of teeth. Probably not helping the nonthreatening pose I was trying to strike. I quickly slam it shut, and focus on the man on my face.

"Can you follow directions?" To answer his question, I use my eyes to look up and down a few times like I was nodding, just so I didn't shake off the man. I want to make it out of this alive! Little man definitely looks like he can be mean! "Good, then start walking down the street, to the other gate. For some reason, the Commanders aren't letting me kill you."

Doing as the little man said, I start a slow and careful walk through the district, with that little redhead on top of my foot now, squealing in joy! Annoying as hell. I'm exhausted, hungry, thirsty, and want to get out of my Titan body quickly so I can fulfill my wants! Food, drink, and sleep, and also find my family and check up on them. After a few minutes, I can see the other Gate, leading further into the walls. When I get a dozen meters from it, the little human drops back on my face to tell me to stay put. From atop the gate, I can see nine figures drop down, using those little cables like the little man, except these guys are dressed differently. instead of the really tight clothes and little orange jacket, they have a pair of loose fitting grey trousers, with black boots only going up mid shin. On there chests is a grey t shirt that hugs the body tightly, over top of that, he can see a black trench coat that has the weird tubes and boxes right underneath the waist portion of it. On their thighs I can make out a shape in a leather container on each leg.

"This is him? Doesn't look like much, boss." Spoke an obvious female of the group.

"Must be, why else would pip squeak be riding him towards the inner gate?" Spoke out the man in the center, who had started walking towards me. Showing absolutely no fear at all as he got close to my feet. "You'll do, come on, follow us." As the man said that, the inner gate started to rise, and him as well as the other eight with him, all turned and zipped off inside the gate. Starting at a face paced walk so I wouldn't throw debris everywhere, I manage to shake off the drooling human. As I get further in, I slowly pick up the pace until I'm dead sprinting again, trying to catch up to the group ahead. I quickly realize that they're not going further into the city behind the gate, but into a forest of trees, not as big as the giant ones outside, but just big enough that I can't quiet see through the tops of them entirely. After about another hour of the chase, I see the group stop outside of a large ranch style home. Pulling up to a stop right in front of the group, the leader looks at me.

"It's safe here, you can come out now. Your family is inside."


	3. Chapter 3: Shock and Awe

I was hesitant at first to do what the strange man said, until him and his group went inside the building. Letting my tiredness show, I drop to my knees and bend over. Popping the back of my neck open, I used the ridges of the armor to crawl my way down. On the way down, I noticed how hot to the touch the armor plates were! Not hot enough to cause pain through fabric, but if you left bare skin touching a plate, it was going to hurt! Making my way to the ground and towards the house, I can hear voices inside. One I recognize my mother, the other was a deep male voice, pretty sure it was the man from earlier. Entering the house, I'm greeted by a rocketing blur that almost knocks me over!

"Oh Hector! I was so scared! I was worried you were never going to come back!" Alice cries out while shes latched to me. She is quickly soaking the front of my shirt. I just realized I was still in a t-shirt and shorts, and Alice was still in her kid night gown.

"Don't worry, Alice. Your big brother is too good to not come back!" I bravely declare, trying to hide how tired I am. My mark across my left eye was starting to pulse in pain again. I need to get her to believe me and leave the room so I can let it show for a second and relax! My mother looks over at her, somehow knowing what I need, and tells her she needs help in the restroom. My sister, being the sweet and naive thing she is, went with her, in the strange chair with wheels.

"Come here, boy. We have something to discuss with you." The man, obviously the leader, from before motioned towards me. Deciding I should listen to the reason I'm not fighting for my life against humans, I humor him and stand at the table across from him.

"My name is August, I am the head of the Titan squad. Only twenty people know who we are truly. I brought you here to offer you a job."

Five long years passed by in an instant. August had come through with his offer, and Deimos accepted almost instantly when he heard it. To much was on the line if he refused the job offer. So Deimos joined August's little team. When he would go into town, he would hear constant rumors and people talking about the 'heroic' titan that was inside the walls with them! The rumors about him ranged all the way from a tamed titan, to Levi, the 'strongest human' having taken control of me. Laughable, really. I would have crushed that tiny guy if he tried to 'take control' of me! Either way, August has a new mission for me, and to be completely honest, I'm not happy about it. My mission, is to more or less fight with Nyx again. Turns out she made true on her end of the deal. She was the reason why my family was so well taken care of. August and his entire band are all shifters. Each one has something weird about them though. August explained everything he could about themselves, and when Deimos asked about what 'hunters' were, August explained that to him as well.

Deimos stood at the top of the wall, starting out into what he knew as titan territory. He had come a long way from when he was a teenager. At 21 years old, Deimos could stand out in a crowd. His body matched that of every armored titan male. He was tall, and built for strength. When he initially started training, he was all about getting faster, so that he could keep up with Nyx next time he would have to fight her. He quickly had it beat out of him by August that he just wasn't built for speed. Don't get it wrong, with the vents and the strength of his legs, in a straight line no one could catch him if he had enough time to pick up speed. What he did have over any other titan he has seen before, was strength and durability! With August's help, he continued to work on those two attributes. She may be able to dance around him, but if he can get a grip on her, its game over. He had met with a few high ranking humans during his training, and grown to really enjoy it when Commander Erwin of the Scouting Legion would come to there little group. Every time he came by, it meant the Deimos would get to go outside the walls and wreak havoc amongst the ferals while the humans would be off doing whatever. That's another thing he noticed, when he was around any ferals, they would actually stop what they were doing to attack him. More so then any other shifter! His presence had actually saved lives of the little scouts. If one was about to be eaten, but either seen or heard him, they would just drop the human, and scramble towards him! Word spread very quickly of an all black titan, crushing any others in its way and going out of its way to help and protect people! Walking through the market one day with his sister, Deimos had seen little toys of him in a shop window one day! Toys! Of him! Kids were begging there parents to get them there own! After he seen that he wasn't actually feared, he would let the people on the wall see him in the trees or plains beyond the walls, fighting and destroying feral titans. It had become a show for some people. When someone spotted him, word would spread like wild fire, and people would line the tops of the walls to catch a glimpse of him! He had even gone so far as to wave towards the wall once when the ferals were trying to swarm him! Of course, none of the civilians knew that he was the titan.

Deimos also found out why his scar never truly healed and why his mother never grew back her legs all those years ago. Turns out that some of the Beast Titans have an ability to either slow down or just stop another shifters regeneration ability. Mom hasn't even tried to shift since we had gotten to the walls. She stayed in a farmhouse with my sister and one of the young women from August's little crew. Her name was Kelsey. She helped mom around the area, and acted as an older sister to ward off questioning neighbors about how a legless mother and a twelve year old were able to run a small farm all by themselves. I managed to visit home a couple of times to check up on them, but I wasn't around enough to really help out a lot. August landed next to me, interrupting my thoughts.

"Ready to go? I'll do the running, you need to save your energy for this."

"Yeah, let's get rocking old man." August walked away from me a few meters down the wall, and sliced his palm with a combat knife. With a flash of light and steam, a six meter class jaw titan sat hunched over, with short hair and what looked like spines running down its back. His arms, torso, and face were all covered in armor. The claws on the feet and hands were very long, roughly around a meter in length. The most defining trait though, was a tail equally as long as the titan itself swinging around behind the body. I had gotten used to seeing August in his titan form, he was after all, the one that helped me get used to fighting someone much quicker and nimble then I myself am. I climb on and hang onto his shoulder plates, and attach my grappling hooks to a soft spot between the plates. Without a seconds hesitation, my teacher takes off through the forest of massive trees. His body was built to fly through the forest, and his tail made it even easier, adding another limb to grab onto branches and propel himself onwards even faster and further. In moments, we were moving at a pace quicker then even I could reach with over half my armor shed and my vents open completely! Within a few hours of leaving the walls, we make it to a massive clearing. On the other side of the clearing is a group of around thirty other people up in the trees, with that tall, lanky titan sitting on the ground criss-cross style. August stops on a tree branch opposite of the group of strangers. We were around sixty meters in the air and I would wager hundred and fifty meters away from the other group.

Nyx sat on her branch watching her 'prey' on the other side of the clearing. She was excited to see him again, yet she couldn't quite put her finger on why. He'd gotten taller, and filled out his frame more, he now looked like a proper armored shifter! They were mostly always larger and heavier muscled then any of the others, Colossal shifters being the only group taller then them. Deimos had an air about him of power and confidence, it made her that much more excited to see him ready to fight!

"So that's the one that escaped you? Huh, doesn't look like much. Considering he's from the walls now, I bet I could beat him without an issue!" A tall, wild looking man wearing furs and bone decorations snorted out while watching Nyx. Skinner was his name, or he insisted it was. He was a berserker shifter, and he knew how to use his gifts!

"If you're so sure, why don't you challenge him in my stead?" Nyx had always been annoyed by the man, he was insufferable! He pined after her regardless of what happened or what she said! He even took it personally when she said she let someone live during a hunt. He had become worse the older they had gotten, and constantly challenged her to duels. She would either deny him, or just outright pulverize him. To her, his honor was tainted over some things he had done a long time ago.

"Humph, I'll bring his head to you on a silver platter!" The man jumped off the branch and had cut his palm as he was falling, bringing about his shift. When he landed, his titan was revealed to be a hunched over fifteen meter class, with a head like a short wolfs snout! His head and arms were covered in fur, while the rest of the skin was a weird dark grey color. His arms were longer then normal, and ended in five digits with long claws! His legs had that third joint, giving Skinner a slight advantage in running when he was down on all fours, like he preferred anyways. To add to his whole feral lupine theme, he even howled when he completed his shift! Nyx just rolled her eyes at his antics as she could see another pair of legs move closer to her from the corner of her eyes.

"He seems eager to fight, wouldn't you say?" A short blonde woman sat down next to Nyx. Helen was one of Nyx's old friends, and she understood her annoyance at Skinner, as she had many people that acted like him! Both men and women to be exact! It was always entertaining to see people duel each other for the right to be with the petite woman!

"He is going to die, I'm sure of it."

"That's not her." Deimos stated, while staring at the wolf titan in slight surprise. August just smirked.

"No, but he is your first opponent it would seem. Go on now, don't forget what we went over! Shock and awe, Deimos. Shock, and awe." Deimos just nodded his head and shot out his grapples to a higher and further hanging branch. He and his mentor had gone over what the Hunters responded to and how to properly answer challenges and the sort. They had come up with a simple shock and awe tactic. Deimos would fly into the air and transform, when he landed he would open up his vents fully and expel as much heat as he could, using the flames and steam to accentuate his power. A flaming, massive black armored titan was an intimidating sight indeed. With a nod, Deimos propelled himself through the air at breakneck speeds! Flinging himself into open air, leagues higher then he just was! He slide one of his blades out enough to nick his thumb along the sharp end, causing his transformation to begin! In a flash of steam and light, much more spectacular then the wolfs, a shiny black mass hurtled to the ground halfway between the two opposing forces. As soon as Deimos landed and looked up, he let the awe aspect come out with a hiss of steam and roar of flames from the vents and crevices of his armor! He dropped his jaw plate when the display ended and it all got quiet, and a noise that sounded like steam escaping a cold pipe, he managed to add a little taunt!

 _"~~~~~Nnnnnnoooooooooo~~~~eeerrrrrcyyyyyyy~~~~~"_

"Well, he definitely is impressive! Kinda scary, too!" Helen was actually a little intimidated by the sight of the black behemoth in the clearing!

"Hmmmmm, Skinner won't be around the fire tonight!" Nyx smirked evilly at the sight, her eyes never leaving Deimos in his titan form. Helen looked over at her friend and could see a hungry look in her eyes as she licked her lips, staring intently at the behemoth! Helen just gave her a little deadpan look and sighed.

"Well, I just lost your attention for the rest of the day..." Nyx just ignored her, most likely not even hearing her as she continued staring.

Deimos had stood straight, as the wolf seemed to bristle with anger and got down on all fours. He was slightly unnerved by the completely animal acts and sight of the Titan in front of him! He'd have to trust in the strength of his armor against this unknown till he figured out how to get rid of it. August had explained to him these duels were mostly fights to the death. The group had spent years teaching Deimos how to fight in both his human form and Titan form. Deimos excelled at obliterating any opposition as a Titan, and had even managed to win five on one fights more often then not! As a human, he was good with a sword, and was an amazing shot with the repeating pistols that one of the crew had designed! They functioned like the guns that the military uses, except the bullets came in a little brass casing, and you could fit five shots in a revolving cylinder that would shift after each shot! They mainly used them with the fights they had with the royal guards. The two groups never got along, and casualties were high when the two groups ran into each other. Which happened often.

Deimos quickly wrapped his head back around what was going on as the wolf let out a snarl and charged at him. The thing barreled into him, trying to claw its way through the armor plates of his face. Deimos had lowered his head and hunched his shoulders to completely cover any spot between plates as much as he could to prevent the long claws from reaching between them and causing damage. He pulled his left fist across his chest and swatted the offending titan back across the clearing and into a tree! He quickly tried to think of a plan, and decided on something simple. He was going to be as brutal and savage as he was sure his opponent was capable of being.

Bending over into a runners stance, Deimos built up as much pressure as he could in his legs as the wolf-titan stood up and snarled at him. The thing got on all fours and tore off back towards Deimos! He was wanting him to do that as he slightly shifted his stance so his right shoulder would be the first thing to contact it. His plan was to meet the charge and put the titan THROUGH the tree that the others were using to watch the event. His shock and awe performance wasn't over, in fact, this fight was just part of it! Deimos judged the distance good enough, and catapulted himself from his stance into an all out sprint with his little speed boost. The ground even slightly cratered where his feet pushed off and the wake of his heat had left the ground singed even more then it was from his little landing display! The wolf-titan was caught completely off guard when the massive armored shoulder connected with his head, forcing him backwards, and getting swept up in the charge of the multi-ton living being!

In a minute, the Hunters up in the tree realized that Deimos was heading straight for there perch!

"Ugh, Nyx! He's coming right for us!" Helen looked over to her friend, realizing that she herself couldn't shift and move out of the way in time! She was originally a Colossal Shifter, until her mutation made itself known. She had a natural electric charge that had built up around her in titan form and had changed her skin to a burnt gray and would randomly discharge off her body. She even had a slight control of it in Titan form. She suffered from the same thing all Colossal's did though. They were all slow. Nyx quickly realized her friend needed a hand, so she shifted extremely fast and grabbed her gently in her hands and bailed from the branch as many others did the same.

When she landed she felt another weight land on her shoulder. Shifting her eyes over, she see it is the man that brought Deimos here. Her beloved 'uncle' August.

"Well, has he managed to impress you yet?"

She just grunted at him. She would like to keep her exposure to him at a minimum. She looked back towards the fight to witness an absolutely brutal beat down.

When Deimos slammed his opponent into the tree, he expected him to be severely hurt and dazed, he did not however, expect for his lower body to be completely separated! The wolf-titan howled in rage and pain before weird lines started to appear all over its body! Deimos knew what was happening. August had taught him about every clan, and based off what he was seeing, he guessed that puppy boy was a Berserker! He had to be quick about this and kill the damn thing before it managed to do some damage!

August sat on Nyx's shoulder, watching his protege throw fist after fist at the body of the downed Hunter. The Berserker had activated already, but even then it was being overwhelmed by the complete beat down that Deimos was delivering! To someone from the walls, like a normal human, it would probably be horrific. Blood, steam, fire, and even junks of bone and flesh were being tossed around by the pair. The large armored behemoth punching hard enough to send these things flying, while the downed wolf-titan clawing at his armor, shredding his rapidly regenerating hands and fingers time and again! It seemed like Deimos had had enough of the little fight because he gripped the forearms of the rage fueled monster and planted his left foot on its chest. With a heave, he ripped the arms clean from the shoulders, rendering the wolf-titan virtually powerless for a while. Where most shifters would end the duel and leave there destroyed titans, seems Skinner was to far gone as he tried to wiggle around to bite at Deimos. He ignored the down opponent and looked around, eventually his eyes locking with first Augusts, then shifting to what he was sure was a heated look with Nyx as he could see the grin form on her titan face again.

August could practically see the light behind Deimos eyes as he seemed to have an idea! He sat and wondered just what the young man was doing as he gripped the savage creature by the throat as it continued to try and bite him and started walking towards Nyx and the other shifters. Wondering what his student was going to do, and silently hoping he would finish his opponent before he regenerates, August stood and made ready to shift just in case. When Deimos was withing arms reach of her, he stopped walking and stood there staring at Nyx.

Somehow, Skinner had focused all his energy into regenerating his left arm, and had gone unnoticed by everyone till he thrust his claws at Deimos face! He must have been unlucky, because his claws just skidded off the armored face of his opponent. Deimos just looked at him out of the corner of his eyes and huffed in annoyance. To everyone's surprise, he quickly reared back his arm and tossed the wolf-titan into the air straight up with enough force to gain him some serious air time! Everyone in the entire clearing watched the partially destroyed titan fly through the air, and then start falling back down. August was a little confused, to busy watching the flying titan like everyone else, save for Nyx, instead of Deimos. As the titan started to fall and get closer to the ground, August shifted his vision to Deimos and was slightly alarmed by what he was doing!

Deimos had gotten into a stance that would put as much force as he can into a single punch! The amount of steam and small flames dancing from in-between the joints of his armor was outstanding! His right arm was actually shaking with the amount of pressure being housed inside the armor and muscles! He was intrigued to see what his plan was, but he had the odd feeling that he was not going to like it.

I kept my eyes on my falling opponent, ready to finish my little show and go out with a bang! I know I can deliver one hell of a punch, and I figure if I use the vents on my arm to propel it forwards at the right moment, I could blow an enemy apart with the kinetic force! The way I'm standing, I'm probably going to shower August and the others in blood and body parts, but that might add to the overall 'don't-fuck-with-me' vibe I'm trying to produce!

The pressure in my arm is actually starting to hurt! I tried to generate as much heat as I could throughout my body and redirect it through my armor and muscles to my right arm in hopes of pulling this off! Just a few more seconds and I'll see if I actually can destroy something in a single blow! I don't really have anything against the wolf dude, I mean, come on! His titan form looks like a damned werewolf! He just happened to attack me before anyone else and to be honest, I hope he somehow manages to live through this!

I wait until the last second, and start throwing my arm forwards as my opponents abdomen gets eye level with me. As soon as I start the motion to throw the punch, I release the built up pressure through the vents in my tricep and forearm. The result, was absolutely spectacular! The forces being released came out with immense explosive power and shot my arm forwards hard enough to actually dislocate it! The impact though, with his chest! Was simply amazing! The moment my knuckle plates made contact and met slight resistance, it was like the world slowed down as I watched the armor on my arm ripple up towards my shoulder, and then the pressure that was still in my arm went both ways! It continued out the vents, but part of it exploded from the little holes in my knuckles! It worked better then I had hoped, it practically blew apart his body like it was dust in the wind! The gory results was blood and little pieces of body parts flying everywhere and drenching everyone in front of him, and his enemies head and nape rolling on the ground beneath him!

August was right, the outcome was something he was not going to like... He was currently covered in steaming blood and bits of flesh that were disappearing slowly. Wiping a chunk of flesh off his shoulder, he looked over at his student to see him stomp over towards the his slowly emerging opponent. The remainder of Skinner's head and neck steamed away as the tired and beaten man crawled from the mass. August watched as Deimos lifted his foot and positioned it over top Skinner, ready to smash him into nothing but paste. Before he could bring down his judgement, the sound of a shouting man was heard by all the shifters!

"August! August! Where are you!?"

Everyone in the clearing looked back in the direction of the walls to see a man dressed in the gear of one of August's little troop come flying through the trees and roll across the ground. The man looked like he had been through hell and back! His blades were broken and he looked like he was out of spares, and his pistols were both gone! He looked like he lost his jacket and his arm was bleeding from a large gash on it. August quickly zipped down towards him to see what was wrong. He could see Deimos had moved away from his still breathing opponent in favor of getting closer to August and his man.

"August! Thank god, the walls are under attack! You have to come back and help! They've breached Trost!" August stared at the man, mouth gaping like a fish!

"What!? What happened!?" August grabbed the man by his shoulders and shook him slightly.

"The Unknown Colossal kicked the gate it and let scores of ferals in the walls! No sight of the crystal or armored yet, but the Garrison is getting massacred!" Both men stopped what they were doing when two large armored feet stopped to the left and right respectively of the pair! August looked up and seen his student looming over them, except now his eyes weren't the normal dull red, but now seemed alight with pure anger! They glowed beneath his armored brow as he stared down at the two men, asking an unspoken question. 'Is my family there?'. August just sighed, knowing that was what the boy was asking.

"Go, Deimos. They all need you." Before The boy could take off he caught something that the wounded man told August.

"August, the Beasts are among them. It's almost coordinated. They had snuck up on the farm, and we had to fight a few of them off ourselves and get the girls to safety." August went to cover his mouth, but the damage had been done. With a head splitting roar of pure hatred and anger, Deimos tore off into the trees, back towards the walls! In his wake was toppled small trees, and the beginning of what August and the others new would become a raging inferno if they didn't do anything to stop the spreading fires!

"Damnit boy, calm yourself!" August cursed at his retreating protege. While the others went about stomping out and putting out the fires, they noticed that Nyx was also missing from the group, and her friend Helen

Annie, Bertholdt, and Reiner stood on the roof of there shelter as they watched titans rampage through the district, eating and killing humans.

"Reiner, are you sure we had to do this?" Bertholdt, the tallest of the group, sad what all three were thinking. Reiner, being the unsaid leader, had given the order to break the walls again.

"You know we have to, Bert. It's them or us, and I choose to live..." Annie just stood off to the side watching everything. She had a bad feeling that something huge was going to happen today, but had to repress it so that she and the others could survive the day without getting caught. There leader, some Beast shifter named Zeke, had given them an ultimatum, either break the walls and find the coordinate, or them and there families perish. The three were only kids when given the mission, and there was even a fourth! A young boy that was a jaw titan, who was eaten by a feral early on in there journey.

"Come on guys, we gotta keep movi-" Before Reiner could finish, an ungodly roar sounded throughout the entire district! It sounded for a few moments, getting louder each second! The roar sounded of power and anger! It was something the three shifters feared! The black titan was back, and he was crying out for blood! The three had a perfect view of the hole in the gate, and sat there watching it with fear in there eyes and hearts! None of them seen that every feral had stopped what they were doing instantly and turned there heads towards the destroyed gate! Some of them had even started lumbering towards the hole, and a couple of 15 meter class ferals had formed around the hole, trying to squeeze through to get at there new found 'prey'. Before any of them could squeeze through, something crashed completely through the remainder of the gate in a shower of titan bits, rubble, and fire!

Pure, unchecked terror gripped the hearts of the three shifters at the sight! He looked like a Vengeful God! Standing tall amongst rubble as titans started to swarm through the district towards him! He had looked like he had gotten even bigger from when Reiner had last seen him, and now Reiner knew, that if they fought, he was not going to walk away from it. They watched as he crushed the necks and heads of titans as they gotten closer to him as he started stomping through the district, looking like he was searching for something. It was over. Reiner would have to atone for his sins. He looked over at his two friends in sadness as he gripped one of his blades in his hands.

"I'm sorry guys, he's come for us. We have to fight him, or we're dead." They watched there leader as he jumped off the roof, while changing his form. He looked like he accepted death, and in there minds, death was a nearly 20 meter armored devil. They each knew that this was most likely going to be there last day, but they were prepared to go down fighting! None of them noticed the weird shimmer in the air move through the gate. They were to busy making ready to fight the demon of the walls.

Deimos was seething with rage! He could smell the other shifters in the area, but he couldn't see them! He was going to find them, and rip the apart! His attention was grabbed by a flash of lighting towards his left. He looked over and seen the armored titan from before, standing there, staring at him. There he was. Deimos turned towards him and roared out a challenge towards him. The unknown just stared at him and got down into a charging stance. Deimos huffed, his anger growing even hotter as he squatted down as well to charge and pulverize his opponent! He was going to crush him, then the Colossal, and then he was going to rip apart any feral titan he came across and hunt down the mangy beasts like the animals they were! He swore he would make them all fear him! He would show them all just what true terror felt like!

With another loud roar, the two armored titans charged forwards at each other, hell bent on fighting and ending the little game they had.


	4. Chapter 4: Rock and a Hard place

*I know what you're going to say later, "Bertholdt isn't that big! He barely stands over the wall!" Yeah well, my story, I want the him to be a bit more impressive and menacing as the tallest shifter in existence... Excluding Rod, he'll come into the picture wayyyyyyy later.*

Nyx was concealing herself and Helen from the humans and the two brawling titans. She found the fight entertaining to say the least. It started with the two armored behemoths charging at each other like two Bucks during mating season! Deimos had the advantage for very obvious reasons, but the other titan was giving him a harder time then the Mutt managed! It was exciting to see how Deimos had changed from the inexperienced fighter she first started hunting, to the now nearly unstoppable force! She can't wait to get her own pound of flesh from him! She did notice the two humans that were closer to the fight then any of the others! She could also smell another titan in the district that was... off compared to any of the others. He had a heavy sent of human about him, and Nyx decided to sate her curiosity a bit and search it out. Leaving the brutal brawl behind, Nyx crept further into the district, searching for the off smelling titan.

"Ugh, Nyx, not to sound rude or anything... but can I come out? I don't really like having to sit inside your mouth..." Helen was sitting inside her mouth, because if she was outside she wouldn't be hidden by Nyx's little chameleon trick. Nyx had forced a small whole in the back of her throat, and willed it not to close so that she can communicate with the small blonde.

"Just a bit longer, Helen. I think there's another shifter in the area." Low and behold, when Nyx turned the corner, she watched as a lean muscled titan with long hair bite into the nape of another 15 meter, and use its body as a flail! She realized it was missing both its arms, probably the reason it was using the other titan as a make shift weapon. Nyx studied him for a second, watching as a human emerged from its nape! Another shifter, and not just one of the abnormal ferals. Good, she can work with that at a later date. She decides to move back towards the ensuing brawl and check in on her little...investment.

"So Nyx, we've been friends for like...ever! Wanna tell me whyyyyyyyy you obsess over Mr. tall, dark, and dangerous?" Helen had been badgering her about this since she first told her about Deimos a few years ago! She loved her friend like a sister, but god could she be annoying!

"I told you, I don't know! He just, fascinates me! We will talk later about it, but not now!"

"Sheesh, fine! What got your panties in a twist? The short glimpse I got of him as a person, he looked so... rugged! Especially with that scar! Oh Oh Oh! You got a thing for guys with scars, don't you!?" While Nyx walked back towards the sounds of the two fighting tanks, she was submitted to the torture that was an excited and determined Helen! Her friend just went on and on asking questions about why Nyx was so interested in him, what she knew about him, did she think he would be a good kisser, things like that! Once again, she loved her friend dearly, but god the questions were getting worse and worse! She was so tempted to just swallow her! Nyx was strolling leisurely through the destroyed district, taking out her frustration from her friend on any feral she came across as she made her way towards Deimos. She was not expecting to catch the scent of another titan in the mix of the two armored ones! She started to hurry, and not that she would ever admit to anyone, she was slightly worried that if there were two experienced shifters facing off against Deimos, that he might either get wounded, or end up simply dead!

Rounding the corner, Nyx almost ran smack dab into the titan she was worried about! She was pleased to see that he was fine, and all his armor was in place, meaning they hadn't gotten through his defense yet. He did seem tired though. She looked around his large frame to see his opponents were both the armored titan from earlier, and a female titan that had crystal fingers! Great, a crystal titan and an armored titan! Oh she wants to get into the fight so bad, but she decides to continue to lay low and watch the fight a little longer. She goes back farther down the street, and removes Helen from her mouth and sets her down on a high rooftop.

"Hey, would you look at that! There's the big guy now! Awe, he has some new friends!" Helen's playful attitude had yet to abate, but Nyx was just glad that she had quit pestering her about her 'feelings'. Nyx decided to make her presence known and dropped her little chameleon act, letting Deimos catch the full view of her off to his right. He stopped for a second and stared at her, causing her to roll her eyes and motion with her hand towards the two titans facing him. They both looked far more surprised then him to see her just appear out of no where! Nyx noticed the tall young human from before standing on another roof top over by the titan pair by himself. So that would mean the female titan was that little blonde girl that was with him, and the armored titan must be an ally as well! She watched, curious as both the shifters moved into a defensive stance around the human, as if he was something worth protecting! Deimos slowly made his way towards her. He must have realized that she wasn't here to fight and decided that she was the safer bet to turn his back to. Good choice.

"Hiyah! Oi! Can you hear me? You, big guy! Yoo hoo!" Helen started waving at him to get his attention, which she managed to.

"Hi! Names Helen! I'm a friend of Nyx!" She just sat there with a giant, goofy smile on her face, and Deimos just looked at her as if to say 'are you seriously acting like that in the middle of a titan fight!?'... Oh boy it is going to take him forever to get used to her. While Helen was distracting him, Nyx noticed the female titan turn and scoop up the man off the roof, then her and the armored titan took off for the destroyed gate! Nyx heard some louder steps as well and turned to see what looked like a massive boulder being carried by the titan from earlier! Heading for the gate! Helen must have noticed it to, because the next words out of her mouth were playing through Nyx's head!

"Oi! They're getting away, dude! Nyx, pick me up and lets go after them, come on!" Deimos spun back around to see the rear of the armored titan slip through the gate and take off into the trees! He roared in anger and annoyance as his opponent that he wanted so many answers from escape! He took off, leaving the young lady and her titan friend standing in his back draft! Nyx looked towards her friend and couldn't help but snicker a bit at her predicament!

"Oh I swear to god! When he comes out of that titan, I'm going to sock him in the jaw! Or I'm going to shift and step on him!" The small blonde was currently trying to hold her dress down as the wind kicked up by Deimos' exit tried to invert it completely! Karma's a bitch, girly.

"Don't just stand there! Pick me up and lets go you idjit!" The little blonde climbed into the offered hand and looked out to the district as a strange titan walked towards the gap holding a massive boulder. "So, I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that's the titan you were hunting for earlier?" Nyx just nodded her head yes.

"He's not even nearly as impressive as Deimos... Ugh Nyx, look up..." Nyx did as her little friend said, and was stopped dead in her tracks. A huge Colossal was looming over the wall, this thing was huge! It was easily the largest Nyx had ever seen! It would be shoulder and head taller then Helen, even!

"Nyx, I think we should probably go and help your boy-toy..." Nyx was so shocked by the sheer size of the Colossal, that she didn't even register the boy-toy tease, but just started running for the gap in the wall to beat the other titan before he closed it! She managed to slip into the hole just as the massive boulder closed off the entrance, sending her stumbling out of it from the air pressure forcing its way through. When she regained her balance and looked back towards her goal, she watched as the massive titan threw a punch at the occupied Deimos, the female titan having gained his attention!

"Girl, throw me! I wanna join in on this fight! I'll get the big guy, you take the little bitch! Let Deimos take the armored jack-ass!" When Helen got fired up, she lost her sweet attitude, and gained a bit of Nyx's love for fighting, and liked to curse a lot as well. Nyx did as her friend asked and hurled her through the air, far enough from the wall that it wouldn't mess with her shift, but close enough to her target she could come out swinging! Nyx watched as Deimos caught sight of the incoming fist and turned to take it head on! She expected him to go flying from the impact, not him to catch the blow and just be forced back by its immense strength! There is always something to surprise her about Deimos it would seem! She started her run off towards her chosen opponent, the female titan that was closing in on Deimos' back! She was going to show this bimbo that she's the only one that can mess with him!

Where'd that thought come from?

Helen flew through the air, the wind blowing her hair back behind her as she drew a small hunting knife from her belt. It'd been awhile since she fought another Colossal! It made it even better that this one was absolutely huge! Oh well, she may not be as big, but she knew how to fight and she was going to pound this giant hunk of meat into the ground! When she felt like she had reached the right height and distance, she cut her palm on the knife and started her transformation! Much like any Colossal, the force of the transformation had set off a small explosion. When everyone, including people that had gotten to the top of the wall, looked towards the source of the explosion, they were greeted by the sight of another large fist flying from the steam and smoke and slamming into the face of the enormous titan and sending it falling to its back and skidding across the ground! Everyone was shocked to see the smoke dissipate and reveal another Colossal Titan! Helen's form was a bit more feminine, with her body curving in around her waist and being a bit more leaner, but nothing else outstanding shape wise. She was bald like her opponent, but her skin was a grayed, burnt color and her exposed muscles had actual electricity sparking across them! She had an actual mouth with thin lips, a smirk decorating her face as she stared at the downed colossal who towered over even her!

The massive titan was pushing himself up and looking around for what the hell hit him! He'd never been downed before in his life! He was always the largest and strongest titan, but first that black armored behemoth stopped his fist, and now something struck him and knocked him on his ass! He stood up and turned towards the direction the blow came from and was surprised to see another colossal standing with hands on hips smirking at him! He noticed the electricity and instantly knew he was in trouble. He was sure this was a hunter staring him down right now, and that would mean both the other two titans were hunters as well! The warriors were in for some major trouble and pain now that he was occupied with someone that could stand against him!

Helen was definitely enjoying the shocked expression on her opponents face! Oh boy, finally something that she wouldn't just crush underneath her feet and be done with it! She had been craving for a fight with another colossal for some time now, and her was one! Not to mention this guy towered over her which made it even better! She decided to get this fight rolling! She smiled even brighter as she seen the familiar look in his eyes, the eyes of someone willing to fight for his life and not beg! Oh boy she was going to have some fun with him!

Annie was standing there, gaping at the sight of another colossal duking it out with Bertholdt! She had to get him and Reiner and get the hell out of here! Before she could do anything else, she had to raise her arms and block a kick aimed right for her head! She was sent flying away from the black titan and into a tree, stunning her enough for a hand to wrap around her throat! This whole fight started because they thought the black titan was the coordinate! He was able to call all the ferals towards him, they would even stop trying to eat people! But now, another colossal was fighting Bert, and the black titan was fighting Reiner, and both seemed to be losing! To top it off, another titan just materialized in front of her holding her by the throat! She stopped struggling to get a look at the female titan holding her. She was around Annie's height, but instead of short blonde hair, she had long raven locks flowing from her head! She had an actual skin covered face, and insanely bright blue eyes. She was lean, and had obvious armor skin on some of her body parts! Joy, another hunter, and this one appeared to be a Warhammer variant! Annie knew that her and the others were severely outmatched. But if they were going to die, they might as well go down swinging!

She hardened her fingers and lashed out, causing her opponent to be forced to let go, or lose her arm at the elbow. The Titan stepped back, smirking the entire time, and just disappeared from existence before Annie's eyes! Annie was forced to dive out of the way as Bert was once again hit hard enough to send him sprawling and he dropped right were she was standing a moment before. She looked over and met his eyes, trying to tell him that they needed to get Reiner and get out, but before she could actually titan-speak it, a pole that was recognizable as a Warhammer weapon cam flying towards her face, forcing her to duck and the weapon to slam into a tree hard enough to almost topple it! Each warrior was on there own for now, they had to find a way to regroup and flee before things got worse! Annie backed away towards the wall, keeping her eyes open for anything that would tell her were her opponent was!

Deimos was pulverizing Reiner! His armor was stronger, he was physically stronger, and he was even bigger then the other armored titan! He wanted answers, but first, he was going to take out all his frustrations at not being able to detect his sister or mother in the district while he moved through it out on this poor sap! He was letting him know that he was not happy with every crack in his opponents plates, and every throw that would have ended a none armored titan!

Reiner was a spider web of cracks and missing plates. His fight, as well as what he caught from his friends, were completely one sided! Bert looked to be faring slightly better then the rest, but that was probably because his sheer size granted him an advantage in every fight! Reiner had to raise his arms to soften the massive punch from Deimos that sent him flying back into the wall, slamming into the wall right next to Annie! The two looked at each other and nodded, knowing they were most likely not going to walk away from this alive. They both watched as Bert was once again knocked over and the other colossal straddle him and start raining massive punches down on there friend. They knew they were done for. They had messed up completely, and had broken many clan laws to get to this point. This must be there punishment, to be massacred in front of those they had wronged, even though they didn't know they had been. Reiner looked back towards the way he had come to see the other Armored Behemoth stomp towards him, rage radiating off him in waves as the fire leaked out beneath and between his plates. Time to face death like the Warrior he was! He extracted himself from the wall and took the signature pose of the armored titan charge! He was pleased to see that his opponent stopped and seemed to be pleased to see him accept his end like a true warrior! The black titan hunkered down into a similar stance, accepting the challenge every armored titan knew.

They were going to decide the others fate in a final clash of armor! The challenge was an old way to settle disputes in the clan. The two challengers would charge with everything they had, and the one left standing would have won the challenge and able to do whatever the challenge was about. Reiner knew he was going to lose, but he was not going to lose as a warrior, or a servant of the beasts! He was going to finish this as a proud Armored Titan Clan member! Reiner dropped his jaw plate and roared out his frustrations!

Deimos had answered his opponents challenge by assuming the stance for a charge. He was glad to see this shifter had some semblance of honor and pride in his clan still! He knew that Helen, he thinks that's what she said her name was, had finished her fight behind him, as the heavy smacks of flesh on flesh had stopped. He also knew that Nyx could easily kill her opponent if she wanted to. He looked towards the top of the wall and noticed all the humans that were actually screaming and yelling down at him and the others! Soldiers, and even civilians had managed to make it to the top of the wall to watch the titan brawl ensue! He had no idea that he had become this much of a celebrity from the people of the wall! He searched the people assembled, giving his opponent time to ready himself. He finally found who he was looking for! And by god, he was even more over joyed about it then he thought he would have been! His mother had seemingly managed to regrow her legs, but had kept them hidden as fakes with crutches apparently! Besides his mom was the wide eyed little sister that he loved so much. She was staring down at all the shifters in excitement and curiosity! She seemed really interested in him and Nyx, who had walked up and leaned against his hunched over frame like she didn't have a care in the world!

He heard his opponent roar and felt Nyx's weight leave him. In response, he dropped his own plate and roared back, his being greatly more louder and with a metallic ring to it. He even accentuated it with releasing even more flames from his armor! He did enjoy being a show man, and liked hearing the humans yell louder with his response to the armored titan!

Alice watched her brother face off against the other armored titan in wonder! The kind old man, August's friends had all formed up around her and her mom to separate them from the other people. She heard the brown titan roar out, and watched as her brother answered his roar with one of his own, and let fire roll off him! Her brother was so cool! She wished she could be just like him in so many ways! She felt her mom wrap her arms around her and pull her into her side in a hug, and she looked up to see a proud smile on her mothers face!

"Mom, what are they going to do?" Alice asked her.

"They're going to charge each other, and see who is the stronger one, baby." The smile never left her moms face, and it seemed to reach even further! She could feel the pride wafting off her mom! It just made her that much happier to see how much her brother had changed over the years! She watched as the two behemoths launched from there starting positions and charged each other! It took a few seconds, but when they collided, it was spectacular! The force of the two slamming into each other sent armor fragments flying everywhere! Both the normal armored titan, and even a few pieces of her brothers armor! Then, as if to make the show even better, the extreme heat inside her brother escaped and met the cool, early winter air! In an amazing light display, a massive explosion of fire and hot air erupted from the two colliding giants! Alice stared in wonder at the amazing display of power that was going on! It was truly a marvel what her brother was capable of! Through the smoke and steam, the destroyed body of the normal armored titan fell back and laid there, utterly defeated and destroyed! Inside the haze, two red eyes appeared, and then the smoke was blown away to reveal the steaming, shiny armored body of her brother, standing triumphant over top his opponent!

The sight was beautiful! The sun was setting, casting its last lights over all those present, and causing a golden hue to settle around her brother down below! His natural black shine mixed with the golden light cast him like a god! He was standing tall amidst smoldering ground and small fires, and standing over an opponent that had struck fear into the hearts of all the people of the walls! If there was anyone she idolized in her life, it was definitely her older brother! Unknown to anyone present, something inside Alice just clicked at the immense feeling of awe and joy! If you would ask anyone what they felt at that moment years after, each one would tell you that an immense feeling of just peace and happiness washed over everyone present on top that wall.

Deimos looked over towards Nyx in question. He couldn't see the two Colossi, but he was sure that Helen had either killed, or taken her opponent for questioning. He had intentionally stayed away from out right destroying his own foe's nape quite a few times during there brawl. He loomed over his opponent, hoping that he didn't liquefy the human in its neck. Seeing the plate that protects the nape still mostly intact, he crouched down and gripped the edge of it and ripped it clean from the nape, exposing the soft muscle underneath. Not wanting to expose the fact that shifters exist to everyone, he gripped the neck like he was going to rip it apart to make sure his opponent was dead. With a bloody rip, he completely removed the nape and clenched it in his hand hard enough to squeeze out blood and bits of it like he crushed it. He looked over to see Nyx had already taken care of her opponent, a bloody chunk in her hand signifying she had done the same thing...he hoped. He motioned his head back in the direction that Helen had her fight and started walking off. Turning back around he could see that August had somehow slipped through the fight entirely, with Skinner and another man he didn't know at his side next to his family. August gave a subtle nod of his head as if to say 'go ahead'. August took the hint, and lumbered off after Nyx, listening to the humans yell in joy that both of the icons of fear and an ally had been beaten easily and handily buy Deimos and the two hunter women.

Deimos sat at the fire, across from a sleeping Nyx and Helen, and a couple meters from the bound captives, who were all still knocked out. The group had found an old Castle within close to wall Maria, and had boarded up the entrances and climbed the highest tower to rest. Deimos could not find sleep though, he had to many questions that needed answers, and the fact that the person who said she was going to hunt and kill him like an animal was currently laying in a wrap of blankets next to an almost innocent looking woman that could become something big enough to just step on him! To much was happening right now.

Well, at least there was one thing he could be thankful for. One of the lessons that August had taught him was to always carry enough gear for at least a week in the wilderness. His uniform had multiple pouches all over, and he even had a small pack on underneath his cloak to carry even more supplies and then some extra gear he deemed necessary. Like a sleeping bag that was currently sitting unused underneath him. Deimos stared into the fire before a tired voice interrupted his thoughts.

"You do realize, I'm not going to kill you in your sleep right? There's no fun or sport in that." Deimos looked up from the embers to see the bright blue eyes of his would-be tormentor staring back at him. How she moves so silently, he could never guess, but it was another thing about her that bothered him.

"Forgive me if I have trouble believing you are being sincere. Just this morning I was ready to fight you to the death, but yet you assisted me in fighting these three here." He motioned towards the bound and still out trio that they beat none to kindly.

"Don't forget about Helen, she'd strangle you if you forgot about her!" Nyx chuckled out as she seated herself comfortably instead of lying down on her side. Deimos took a second to really study her. All he knew about her was her hair color, her somewhat wonky personality, she was a shifter (oh and she could turn fucking invisible!), and her eyes were like little blue gems with bright lights shining through.

"You going to say something? Or just keep admiring the view?" Deimos would be lying if he would say that she wasn't physically attractive, in fact, she would probably make all sorts of heads turn, both men and women! She looked like she belonged in the Kings court, or married to some filthy rich guy, not a badass huntress!

"Sorry, just getting lost in thought. So why haven't you tried to kill me yet?" He was starting to feel a little uncomfortable under her gaze. She stared at him for a few seconds before sighing and giving him an answer.

"You know, most people would not ask someone that like they were almost wanting it to happen. But I understand a bit where you're coming from. You think I'm just some butcher of anything she finds interesting, huh? Well news flash, I'm not a monster, or a mindless killer. I do have wants and needs, and goals in mind." She curled her knees up to her chest and hugged them to herself. "I suppose you want to at least know who I am huh?" Deimos nodded his confirmation at her. "Well, I trust the old flea bag told you my name is Nyx? Can't remember if I told you or not, anyway, I'm only twenty years old, have no idea who my real parents are, and been with the Hunter clan as far as I can remember. Ugh, lets see, you've seen the really lanky titan that is normally around when I am? Yeah, kinda hard to miss, well he's the one that took care of me most of the time. Guys old, and I mean like he should be dust in the dirt old. He taught me all I needed to know about hunting, fighting, and surviving. When we found I had a mutation, and that all the mutations made it easier for me to hunt, we dove further into it, and I guess he like molded me to be a leader of some sort. You following this?" She looked back to Deimos and met his eyes. He just nodded, still not talking and gestured for her to continue. She sighed, and stood up and walked over to his side of the fire, and watched as he tensed up the closer she got to him.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to bite you or something, just wanted to get a bit further from Helen if we are going to be talking, she's cranky when she gets woken up!" She tried to joke a bit, to get a reaction out of him. She had absolutely no idea why she was acting so... calm around him. Around anyone else she is her normal cold, rude, or just flat out mean self. When she is close to him, she feels at ease.

"So after you and the big lugs little shoving match was over, did you feel that weird, calming presence as well?" She was trying to get him to speak.

"Yeah, didn't put much stock into it though. Wouldn't be the first time it happened to me during a fight." He had loosened up a bit and relaxed with her sitting next to him and staring into the fire.

"Really? It felt so, warm and peaceful... any idea what causes it?" She was starting to think that he knew the answer to a question that really had been bothering her! She had heard some people talking about a great power lying dormant in the walls. Maybe he knew what it was!

"Honestly, I get the feeling every time my little sister is happy. It makes me want to protect her even more! I don't really know how to explain it much past that." So, it has something to do with his sister? She'd have to look into that sometime later then. For now, she had a partial answer and she could sleep on that.

"Deimos, go ahead and try to get some sleep, nothing can get in the tower, you know that, and those three are tied up and tied down to the ground so they can't move. Me and Helen aren't going to kill you in your sleep, or anytime soon for that matter. I have questions and want answers that you could probably be the only one to either get me those answers, or know them yourself. So sleep, you already look like shit from being awake all day and fighting." She turned away and made he way to her makeshift bed at that and put her back against Helen's and closed her eyes. Deimos sat still for a few seconds, waiting for her to jump up, yell surprise, and throw a knife at his head or something. After the only movement being her shifting to get more comfortable, Deimos decided to try again and get some sleep, now that she had unintentionally soothed some of his worries. Before all that though, he walked over to the window looking out over the area, giving anyone in the tower a grand view of the grounds and sight for miles all around! He could make out the shapes of ferals just standing completely still, not moving at all under the moonlight.

"Well, I'll be no good tomorrow if I'm to busy sleeping. Time for bed I guess." He made his way back towards his sleeping bag, and crawled inside. He had made it out of two bear pelts he gotten a hold of a few years ago, and he was glad he used them and not a less fluffy animal! Closing his eyes, Deimos waited for the sweet bliss of sleep to take him. His last conscious thoughts were that of the bright eyed woman that completely changed his view of her in a few minutes.

Neither of them noticed the green eyes of the feisty little blonde watching them with amusement in her eyes as the two young adults talked like normal people for once. She had been given the mission by the old man to watch over Nyx, and to gauge what kind of man Deimos truly is, and she was pretty sure she just gotten a good idea about what he is like. To be honest, she was glad Nyx had taken a liking to the guy, even though she is bound to give him the worst moments of his life, along with his best, probably.


	5. Chapter 5: Bang

"Chief Zeke! Message from our operative in the walls!" A young man ran into a dark room, whose only inhabitants were three men, standing around a table with maps and notes scribbled across them and papers strewn about. One man, the youngest looking one looked up at the messenger's entrance. He was a tall, and well built man with shaggy blonde hair. He looked up and adjusted his glasses on his nose and stared at the new entry, alongside the two older men that flanked him.

"Well? Out with it, kid. I don't have all day!" He waved his hand to motion towards the table in front of him. The young man got down on one knee and bowed his head while lifting up a sealed letter in his hand as an offering.

"Sir, my apologies, but it is of utmost importance. They believe they have found the reincarnation!" Zeke jumped around the table, moving fast enough to startle the two older men with him and snatched the letter from the offered hand and opened it up quickly! He quickly scanned the letter and turned around, giving the messenger the sign he was dismissed, who seen it and left quickly.

"Well, Zeke, you going to tell us what happened?" A shorter, stocky man with short dark brown hair asked him.

"Well Mr. Leonhart, your daughter and the other warriors failed spectacularly. All three were beaten by the armored mutant that managed to escape me years ago, and some of his friends." He watched the short man look slightly ashamed and angered at the first bit of news. "But, our friend in the Royal Guard thinks he found who is the reincarnation. Seems to think it's some girl named Alice. Twelve years old, and related to the mutant."

"This mutant, how did he get away from you the first time?" The other man, of average height and size, but with graying short hair asked Zeke, who had a grimace on his face at the question.

"Sad to say I underestimated him and he managed to burn me pretty good. Then his whore of a mother somehow survived the fight at the village and distracted me long enough for the Old Hunter to intervene. Managed to slip away from me after that." He looked slightly embarrassed to admit it.

"So, a kid managed to hold you of all people off, when he had just manifested his mutation, and you say my daughter failed? I say she's lucky he didn't just kill them all before they even shifted." Mr. Leonhart huffed out, feeling slightly better after learning that bit of information.

"It was a fluke, either way, I'll have them confirm the fact, and if it is true, then they'll bring her here." The two older man shared a look that spoke of uncertainty. "Is there an issue with that?"

"No, Zeke, I'll have my village make ready to assault the Colossals and there human allies by the end of the month. Will yours be joining us, Galliard?" The short man asked the average looking one next to him.

"Yes...yes, they'll meet you at the staging point." Zeke walked up alongside the two and draped his arms around there shoulders.

"No need for the long face, brothers! This will all be over, once the reincarnation is mine."

Nyx rolled over and woke up to the smell of meat cooking. She sat up and opened her eyes to see Deimos what she could guess was a spit cooking a chunks of meat over the fire.

"Damn, what all do you hide underneath that cloak!?" Helen had sat bolt up right at the smell of the meat and sound of people moving! Her hair was stuck out in every direction and looked horribly frazzled! She even had a dried drool trail from the corner of her mouth! Nyx, on the other hand, just had a slight case of bed hair. The two were complete opposites, but Deimos could tell they were very close friends.

"Where'd you get the meat?" Nyx looked at him questioningly, actually wondering how he managed to slip away without waking her, as the meat definitely looked fresh based off the skinned and drying pelt next to him.

"Went out hunting, followed a trail of Elk, and found a large bull, and brought it back breakfast." He spoke, completely engrossed by the cooking meat. "I brewed up some coffee, want some?"

"Yes, that would be nice right now." Nyx moved over towards the pot while Deimos reached into his bag and grabbed a few cups, and handed one to Nyx as well as Helen. He then filled up there two cups as well as his own, much to the ladies relief. They took a couple minutes, with Nyx checking over there now awake prisoners. Much to there shock, they watched as Deimos stood up, and walked over towards the one they knew as the armored titan and cut his bindings!

"Deimos! What are you doing!? We were trying to kill each other a day ago!" Helen was struck dumb by his actions as he helped the blonde man up to his feet and over towards the fire. He handed the warm cup to him and sat back down by the fire before giving her a response.

"I've already beaten him at the challenge of Leadership. I only tied him up as a precaution to see if he still had the honor of the village in him. Which he seems to, as he was still there when I woke up earlier. The others, I haven't decided what to do yet."

"They wont do anything. They follow my word, and to be honest, you each beat us so easily it would be useless to fight again." He looked over towards the two other people still bound. Deimos didn't say a word as he whipped out one of the fancy pistols he carried and shot the ends of the ropes, freeing there hands enough to untie themselves!

"Why do you carry those?" Reiner asked Deimos. He just held up the fancy, revolving gun and split it in half via a hinge. He calmly reached into another one of his pouches and withdrew two more of the shiny brass casings and pulled out the two that he had used, replacing them.

"Not everything you fight in this world requires you to destroy its nape, kid." He just non-chalantly motioned towards the cooking meat and the drying pelt. "Besides, trying to get one of these with a sword's a major pain in the ass."

"Can we stop talking already and just get to the food? I'm starving!" The still half asleep Helen was practically drooling over the cooking meat!

"Is she always like this?" Deimos turned a questioning look to Nyx, who just blankly stared at Helen.

"Yes, unfortunately. She isn't very functional until she eats and wakes up." She had been dealing with her polar opposite for the entire time she had become an outcast from her village. The little blonde was always trying to get Nyx to relax, and when they would fight, to actually jusy kill her opponent, instead of just playing with them. Nyx was always cold and unforgiving to most of the people she met, and she also had a tendency to come off as slightly unhinged and murderous. Helen was her opposite, always kind and smiling, but would politely turn down any advance that came her way.

"Well, should be done, so go ahead and eat up. Anything that isn't finished, cut it into strips and leave it to smoke longer. I'll be up on the roof." As Deimos got up and left, the other two prisoners made there way over to Reiner, who handed them his cup after refilling it. The group went ahead and divied up the food, and Nyx cut the last two chunks into long chunks and hung from the spit over the fire to smoke out and cure for travel.

While the unlikely group of shifters ate breakfast, Deimos climbed the stairs to the roof of the tower. Upon reaching the roof, her leaned on the edge of the battlements and looked out upon the slowly waking world. Far off in the distance, he could make out a pack of ferals shambling in the direction of Wall Rose. He pulled out a map of the area and scanned its contents. He was interrupted by something landing on the ground right next to him. Looking over, he sees it is one of the messenger birds that August used with his contacts and his men on missions. Reaching his hand over, the little hawk jumped onto his forearm as he used his other arm to detach the letter carrier and open it up, revealing a folded paper with his name written on the outside.

 _Deimos,_

 _I'm guessing you took your little friends to one of the safe havens out there, good on you. Either way, got a job for you. Remember how I taught you that there's more then just the people of the walls, and you and your villages? Probably not, but anyways, I'm sending your sister and mother out to you, it would be smart of you to take the other little letter, and head east. After a few days or so you should be clear of most of the packs of ferals. Not going to tell you why, and don't pester you're mother about it. I hid another map in your little pack of the outlying areas. Use it, and follow the damn directions. Surprise surprise, your old teacher can still pull a fast one on you! Ask your new friends to join you, you'll probably need the help anyways where you'll be going off to. Anyways, when you get to the place, trust me you'll know it, an old friend will find you. Here's a tip, just go with the flow, and keep an eye on your sister. If it helps, tell the two Huntresses that I'll make it into an actual job and pay them if I have to. Dunno what you plan on doing with the others, but like I said, you'll probably need there help later on. So, be a good little student and do as your old teacher says. Meet them at the supply stop where our birds rest outside of the Karanse district._

 _Your Amazing Teacher_

 _August_

Deimos picked up another folded letter, but instead of his name on the outside, it had 'Old Bastard' instead, and it was sealed. He put it in a pocket inside his coat, and stood up, adjusting his gear. Trying to think of what all happened in the past twenty four hours, he was at a loss. He had trained for five years on how to fight and be the best, and he's barely scratched the surface of what he is capable of if August is right. He's a better shot, and even a better swordsman and can ride the 3DM gear better. The one thing he lacks is experience. August can still beat him just because he knows how to use his surroundings to his advantage better then himself. As a Titan though, Deimos is unmatched by August or any of his men! He was just to heavily armored, and to strong! August so far is the only one, besides Reiner now, to have even cracked his plates! Sure, Nyx managed to spear him all those years ago, but that was because she found a chink in his armor, and took the advantage. He was taught how to survive on his own with no gear, and had been tested thoroughly many times over every thing he was taught, even academic subjects! As he started for the stairs, the messenger hawk jumped up to his shoulder and perched comfortably there.

"You wanting to come along? I don't think August is going to like that very much." The bird just looked at him, as if to say 'I don't care' and went back to picking at its feathers. Deimos went back down the stairs to see Annie and Helen shoving Nyx and Reiner apart, while the two were yelling at each other over something!

"What the hell is going on down here!?" As soon as Deimos roared out his question, Reiner stopped yelling and pointing at the woman across from him, whipped around and instantly got down on one knee and bowed his head.

"Even though I wasn't born in the Armored Clan, my father taught me and my siblings everything we needed to know of the proper customs and culture of our people. In defeating me in the challenge, you asserted your dominance as my new War Master. Honor demands I follow your orders as if they were a deity's own words! The damn Huntress spoke ill of you, so I seek to correct her." To say Deimos was surprised would be an understatement. He had only initiated the challenge to prove that he was the stronger one, he did not expect the younger shifter to declare fealty to him!

"Yeah? So what if I did? My choice is the only reason why he is still alive, because I wanted him to be stronger so I could have the perfect hunt! And you think you can 'correct' me? I would rip you from your armored body and rip you into pieces with two fingers! I'd wager I could take you right now, big boy!" Deimos pinched the bridge of his nose, as it seems the only sane people in the room were the colossal shifter, and the small crystal shifter, as Helen was just as crazy as Nyx, just more of a nicer person. The two went back to there squabble, while the two small blondes did there best to keep them separated and to stick to verbal lashings instead of getting physical. No one expected Deimos to do what he did next! He whipped out his guns and fired a shot into a knee of each of the arguing shifters! The two dropped, pain written over both of there faces and surprise showing on the remaining three!

"I just wasted two bullets, so shut the hell up and quit acting like children! Nyx, we all know why I'm alive, so shove it, you can be rid of me soon enough. Reiner, you said I am your new War Master, you should quickly take stock of the kind of man I am, and do your best to not deviate away from anything you know I will frown down upon. Helen, whoever the hell you are, thank you for trying to stop it, now go back to your little groups, I will be speaking with you all in a few minutes. I have a job I may need assistance with." Helen helped the glaring Nyx up to her feet and moved her into a room off to the side and shut the door behind the two, while Reiner was helped to his feet by Bertholdt as Annie approached Deimos and held her hand out to him.

"My name's Annie, and that's Bertholdt for future reference." Deimos accepted her hand and shook it. After releasing his grip, he motioned over towards the still burning fire and smoking meat.

"Please, sit. I have a guess who you work for, based off things that my teacher taught me over the years. So, I'm going to give you a choice. Reiner, I already know your answer, but you two have a choice to make. Option A, you tag along with me on my new job, and I will pay you as Mercenaries. You will tell me everything you can about what the Beast Clan is doing, and who the hell there leader is. In fact, you'll write down everything you know while we travel back towards the walls to gather supplies, and hand it over to my teacher so he can start figuring out how to deal with it. Option B, I kill you here and now, find your families, and deliver your heads to them and judge them if they should die as well. So choose." Just as he thought, Reiner had pulled out a notebook and started writing in it. Guess being a War Master has its perks. He looked over to the other two, and wasn't surprised to see the apprehension in there eyes. The tall one was sweating and looked extremely nervous, with Annie, he could only tell she was nervous from her eyes.

"I'll give you time to decide while I go and speak to the two Huntresses. Reiner, they aren't to leave, if they do, shoot them." He then tossed one of his guns to Reiner after replacing the spent casing. "It works similar to the long rifles and pistols used by the garrison and MPs. Except you have six shots instead of one." The two others were shocked to see not a hint of hesitation in Reiners features as he cocked the hammer back and held it in his hand that he wasn't writing with. Deimos stood and walked over towards the door that the two ladies went through and rapped on its surface. As he expected, no answer. So he opened the door and as soon as he got a step into the dark room, a hand reached out and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him into the room, and then slammed him up against the wall as a knife appeared at his throat.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Shooting me of all people! Gosh, I thought you had gotten smarter over time!" Nyx looked absolutely furious in the low light, while Helen stood over by the now closed door with her arms crossed and glaring at Deimos and tapping her fingers. Both the women froze when they heard the sound of a hammer being cocked back. Nyx looked down and seen that he had pulled out his remaining pistol and placed it right underneath her breasts, pointing up to where her heart was.

"Huh, maybe August did teach you a few things." She released him and backed off as he kept his pistol up and at the ready. Nyx just rolled her eyes and tossed her knife off to the side and held her arms up at her side, revealing no other visible weapons. Deimos glanced over at Helen, and seen that her knife was not at her belt like normal, meaning it was probably still out by where she slept. Deimos released the hammer on his gun and holstered it under his arm again.

"Guess that's going to be as good as it's going to get. So, I got a job to do, and was told by August it would be a smart move to enlist your help as well as those three others. Obviously Reiner is with me, based off that little display earlier. Now, I wanna know, what's it going to take to get you two on board?" He was a bit nervous to ask them that, and was rightfully so as the two women looked at each other and smirked evilly. Helen practically skipped towards Nyx and started whispering in her ear! Deimos stood there, unable hear what they were talking about, and a little scared at the glances Helen kept giving him and the slightly angry look that Nyx was sporting.

"Okay! Here's the thing! We have a few conditions. First, you pay us. Secondly, we want gear like yours, including the two fancy guns you have there. Finally, well... when it becomes relevant, we'll tell you!" Helen seemed all to eager to join him on the job, and Nyx seemed reluctant to let her give the conditions. He had a feeling the neither him nor Nyx would like the last one. From what August said though, he might need them, and more bodies meant more supplies that can be carried, too. What he really didn't want was his sister to start taking after either of the two.

"Fine, that sounds reasonable to me. Nyx, no killing the others, I'm pretty sure I'll need them." She just huffed, rolled her eyes again, and crossed her arms. Deimos turned away from them and made his way back to the door. As soon as he reached it, a slender arm wrapped around his torso and tapped a knife against the underside of his chin. Seems Nyx had something left to say. She leaned up from behind and whispered in his right ear.

"Next time you shoot me, I'll take your natural gun from you, and then remove it every time it grows back. How's that sound?" He just grunted at her, and she accepted it as an answer. She let go of him and his quickly made an exit from the slightly insane pair of women.

"You know, you give me wayyyyyyyy to much ammo to use against you?" Helen said while smirking at the now glaring Nyx.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, harlot."

Deimos closed the door behind him, and gave a huge sigh in relief! As good as he is, that woman still scares him slightly! Looking up, he's surprised, but glad to see Annie and Bertholdt both writing things down as well. Reiner was standing off to the side by the door, all of Deimos gear packed up and neatly sat next to the blonde man.

"I'm guessing you two made your decision?" Deimos asked the two by the fire, as he walked towards Reiner to receive his gun back. The younger man handed it to him without question. He was surprised however, when Bertholdt was the one to answer him.

"Yes sir. Reiner talked to us, and we decided to join him. He explained what our duties are to you, and we accept them. I do, however, have something to ask of you in return." The tall man looked down and fidgeted nervously as Annie continued to write.

"Go on, you know I don't much like the servitude part, ask away."

"If I am to follow you, is there a way you can have my family retrieved and taken to safety? Reiner isn't going to ask, but he has family too that is not in agreement with our superiors." Bertholdt seemed to gain more confidence until he was staring into Deimos' eyes. Maybe the boy has some backbone in him yet.

"Write down there names, and where they would be. I'll talk to August and see if there is anything he can do. That's all I can say on the matter though." Bertholdt seemed okay with the answer and went back to writing, Deimos sat by the fire and inspected the drying and smoking meat. Satisfied that it was ready for transport, he went over to his pack and pulled out a few squares of cloth and wrapped the meat and packed it away.

"Get your stuff ready, as soon as those two are ready to go, we leave to get the rest of the people that will be joining us."

The group was all resting on Deimos' massive armored shoulders as he walked towards his destination. Helen had told him he was supposed to carry them all the way! He just went with it, deciding arguing wasn't his smartest move. They girls were just laying down and relaxing on his shoulders as Annie, Reiner, and Bertholdt sat on the opposite one. Deimos could just barely make out the top of the wall, meaning they were getting close. The place they were supposed to meet was an old abandoned church. The hawk from earlier just made a perch on one of his horn like structures on his temples. After another few minutes of walking, he caught sight of the church bell tower. Except it was burning. By that time, Reiner had moved up to stand inside his collar, right next to his head.

"I'm guessing the tower shouldn't be burning?" His question was met by Deimos quickening his pace, causing Annie and Bertholdt to have to use there 3DMG to stay on him, and Nyx to jump off and shift to catch Helen as she fell!

"Oi, you big oaf! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Helen's voice was drowned out by the sound of Deimos beating heart as he could see figures darting around the church grounds, fighting! Reiner held on tight to his armored jaw as Deimos charged to get to the fight as quickly as possible! He looked up in time to see a woman in a dark outfit similar to Deimos' flying through the air, about to splatter across the collar plate! He quickly reached out and managed to snag her cloak and jerked her towards him and held her as Deimos starting skidding to a stop, forcing all the passengers to hold on tight or be sent flying like they were shot out of cannon! Reiner looked down at the strange woman and seen she was out could and had looked like she was shot in the leg and had cuts across her body! What surprised him even more was that the wounds were steaming and closing as he watched! The next moment, Reiner and the others were being thrown off of Deimos as something slammed into his chest and actually exploded! Which sent the four humans tumbling and rolling as Reiner held on to the woman and tried to stop his tumble.

Deimos was stunned by whatever it was that just hit him! It felt like a stick or something managed to snag on his armor plates, and then just a massive explosion rocked him enough to send him straight to the ground! He stood up and looked down at his chest, happy to see his armor unblemished, but still confused about what just hit him! He was now only fifty meters from the tower, and could see August and many of his crew were flying through the air, shooting and clashing swords with men in red and green cloaks! The scouting legion and the royal guard were fighting August and his men! Why? All the Commanders knew the secret, and the Kings high officials did as well! Deimos spotted that same short little man flying at an insane speed towards August who had his back turned, and it would seem that somehow, only a few people have noticed Deimos. Deimos lunged forwards and stuck his hand out to cup it around his teacher, and was rewarded by the sight of the short man breaking his swords against one of his fingers.

"Shit! The Devil's here! Get the thunder spears ready!" Deimos turned his head in the direction he heard the voice, and was confused to see multiple ballistae at the tree line, turning towards him with more of the scouting legion men manning them! His thoughts interrupted by August screaming at him!

"Deimos! They work like explosive cannonballs! They can snag on your armor and get in between plates!" Deimos quickly tucked his chin in his armored collar and rose his solid plates on the outside of his forearms to shield him as dozens of the spears were sent flying his way! He readied himself as he felt them slam home, with some of them bouncing off the plates, and a few finding purchase! This time he was ready for the explosion as they all detonated! He was rocked by the force, but managed to stay on his feet this time! He lowered his arms to see Commander Erwin standing next to the short man behind the line of reloading Ballistae.

"Listen, Mr. August. Release the girl into our custody, and none of you will be harmed during your detaining. None of this has to happen." Deimos quickly put the puzzle together. For some reason, the people of the wall were after his sister! He would not stand for that, and made his views on the subject known as he caught the glint of a Royal Guard flying towards him at breakneck speeds! He was going to show these fragile humans why he crushed Reiner, and why you shouldn't piss him off! He quickly swung his left hand in a backhand smack, and connected with the human, literally causing a cloud of red to form around his hand as the person practically disintegrated upon contact! Deimos stood to his full height, and made himself as visible as he could to everyone in the area. Finally, after letting everyone soak in the fact he just pasted one of the supposed best of the humans, he stomped his left foot down, causing the ground to tremor slightly, and let loose a mighty roar in the direction of the Commander! He watched as so many of the Scouts and Royal Guards cower in the trees and start to flee from his sight! They want to threaten his sister, and try to take her away from him and his family, huh? He was going to earn the name Black Devil! Today marked the day he finally killed humans as an act of aggression, and not self defence! He was stopped before he could start a charge, by 'humanity's strongest' pulling a tarp off something that actually managed to scare him! That giant cannon that they used on Nyx to save him all those years ago, except this one looked even larger, and far more deadly! It wasn't aimed at him either, it was pointed directly at the church!

"Mr. August, call off your pet, or I will give Levi the command to shoot Hades and destroy the church and its occupants. Surrender." Deimos didn't even register August landing on the side of his head until he was knocking on the plate covering the nape of his neck. Deimos crouched down and forced the plate to move so he could partially remove himself to speak with his teacher.

"Deimos, they want your sister. The Scouts don't know why the King wants her, but I think the Royal Guards do, and I believe the Guards work for the Beasts, even if it is unknowingly."

"August, I'm not giving them Alice! What do we do?" Deimos was distraught over this whole situation! He had just saved the walls, and now they were trying to either take or kill his family!

"August, you have one minute left, or we will fire!" Commander Erwin raised his arm and Levi gripped some sort of lever, ready to pull it back!

"August, get off me." August just looked at Deimos confused, but he trusted his student and hoped off, noticing how the air behind the Scouts and Guardsman slightly rippled and the three shifter scouts and Kelsey that landed next to him. He watched in horror as Erwin dropped his arm, and Levi smiled as he started to pull the lever back!

Time seemed to slow down as August watched Nyx materialize behind the humans and start reaching for the cannon, Levi pulled the lever back further as the Scouts and Royal Guards all tried to stop Nyx. What Erwin himself as well as Deimos mother and sister inside the church were watching though, was Deimos, who had exploded from his crouched position, and was currently sliding in the path of the monster cannon! Alice started screaming. August started yelling. Reiner had even begun to shift and move towards Deimos! Levi finished pulling back the lever, which sent a tube in the back of the cannon to fly forwards! The Scouts and Royal Guards were busy with Nyx as the cannon roared out!Erwin winced and looked away from what he though was going to be unholy destruction!

The massive warhead slowly flew towards Deimos as he managed to stand in its path! He put all his strength into standing his ground as he again lifted his arms in front of his chest, placing his whole body and thickest armor plates between the warhead, and the church! He felt it slam into his forearms, and the last thing he remembered, was the force of the explosion lifting him off his feet, and then himself flying through the air!

The force of the explosion sent every human, and even Reiner and Nyx, tumbling end over end! The church almost collapsed from the force! Alice was still screaming as her mother hugged her tight staring into the smoke cloud in front of the church! When it cleared, the only thing left where Deimos had blocked the round, was part of his right arm! August managed to stand up, and was struck dumb by the absence of someone he thought was the most durable thing in existence! Whatever that cannon was, it was powerful! It just blew away the heaviest titan and strongest armor he knew in existence! What no one at ground zero could see, but the humans on the wall could very well see, was the black object flying towards the walls of Karanse district!

"Commander Pixis! Look! What the hell is that!" Commander Pixis looked away from where he knew the fighting was and followed were his soldier was pointing only to have his eyes widen in shock and fear as the shape of what he knew to be the black armored titan flying through the air missing almost all of its armor and its right arm entirely!

"Move out of the fucking way!" The Commander and his men quickly started to scramble out of the path of the flying titan! They were insanely glad they did, because right where they were standing was were his body first made contact with the wall! The force of the connection sent shards of armor flying all over the wall and showering the buildings underneath as the body continued flying inwards and creating a path of destruction before coming to a rest next to the gate leading inside the actual walls!

Pixis felt something wet slap him across the face and reached up to see what it was. He looked at his hand to see blood staining it, and looked to his right to see the soldier that was previously standing next to him missing half his body! He looked around to see many other troopers with either missing limbs, shards stuck in them but them still being alive, or figures just not moving on the wall! He looked where he was standing to see part of the wall had caved in on itself and sent rubble flying everywhere! What he seen through the opening that wasn't covered in rubble, made his own blood run cold and a pit to form in his gut, as the skinless flesh of a titan, and the profile of an eye stared back out of the breech!

Titans, where in the walls.


	6. Chapter 6: Bug, meet Boot

Deimos was out cold, still in his titan. He couldn't see everything going on. People were screaming and freaking out over the view of the wall and the path of destruction the ragdolling of Deimos had caused! Houses and other buildings were leveled, and any people inside were undoubtedly killed or severely injured! A massive rut had been gouged out of the ground, and had started filling up with water from the river that ran through the district, that Deimos had managed to break open the shoreline and unwittingly expand. To make the scene even more somber, it had even started to rain as people ran through the rubble, trying to find loved ones and friends. While the civilians and emergency aid workers were digging through debris and rubble, Pixis and some of his higher ranking soldiers were staring eye to eye with a Colossal Titan INSIDE the wall! When it started to move its eye around, they heard a yelling as some of the church of the wall's preachers came running towards the Commander. He was so lost about what had all happened in a span of seconds, he couldn't even answer, let alone acknowledge what they were yelling at him to do! His section leaders jumped into action, doing as the wallists said as Pixis walked to the inside edge of the wall and stared across the district at the downed titan! He knew what Erwin was ordered to do, and like Erwin, he wasn't told why, but that the Royal Guards would be assisting! Pixis watched, completely somber as a little boy approached the comatose behemoth down below.

A little boy of no more then eight years old approached the giant leaning against the walls. The kid was awe-struck at being so close to the single most well known titan in the walls! To make it even better, this titan saved people and killed other titans! It even fought with the gate crasher, and won! The thing just inches from him was a legend! The boy reached his hand out to touch one of the remaining smooth, black plates on its only arm. He marveled at how smooth and warm the plates were! The boy was so entranced he didn't notice the dim red lights appear behind the weird lenses on its armored face reappear. He jumped when the hand curled a little bit, but looked back up at the massive being to see it must now be awake! A woman screamed and started running for the boy but was stopped by many of the watchers as they seen the titan never moved more then shifted to look down at the child by its hand.

"You're beat up!" The boy simply stated, upon making eye contact with Deimos. With out even looking, he knew he looked like he had lost a fight with a meat grinder! He could feel almost all of his armor was either gone or shattered, and the muscles underneath were trying to repair themselves as he felt them torn and ripped! He noticed the boy stepped closer to his hand, and tried to climb up his arm.

"I know you're not gonna hurt me! I watched you fight the bad ones all the time! I even have a toy like you!" The kid had held up a wooden toy that resembled Deimos. He could tell it was a bad resemblance, but then again, it was a toy. Deimos just looked around at all the people gawking at either him or the wall, and caught sight of a familiar hawk circling the sky above him.

Back at Ground Zero

August and the others stared at the shell of armor that once held the evaporating arm of Deimos. The armor was crushed, cracked, or it was just flat out shattered! No one moved, not even the Scouts or the Royal Guards! Everyone stared at the crater, and listened to the screaming of the girl inside the church, yelling for her brother! Even Nyx was frozen, Levi in her hand as if she was about to crush him! The cannon was inches away from Reiner's armored fingers, which they themselves were slightly cracked from the concussive force that exited the muzzle! The first one to actually move was Nyx, who dropped Levi, and walked towards the husk of armor. She crouched down in the small crater and picked up a piece. She was at a loss for words as well, seeing how the only way she brought him down was when he was inexperienced and found a chink in his armor. This human made cannon, obliterated him and broke through his armor like it was made of wood!

Her picking up that armor was an unspoken signal for everyone to start moving, as Reiner roared and jumped forward, crushing the monster of a cannon! He picked up the debris and hurled them towards the humans! He watched the barrel of the Cannon slam into someone he knew! The cannon crushed Eren Jaeger! Reiner didn't have time to stop and think about what he had just done, because all hell broke loose! August had initially ordered his men to not shift, but with what had happened, many of them ignored his orders and shifted! Even Skinner, who was close by, had shifted into his titan and was fighting with the humans! Annie was using her 3DMG as well as Bertholdt and a few others that hadn't shifted to help protect the titans weak points! The former trainees were glad to see a vast majority of the 104th that were present were all staying far back and trying to tie up or distract some of the shifters. They were prepared to fight and kill there former friends, but that didn't mean they wanted to. To the great surprise of everyone that wasn't present at Trost, the spot were Eren was supposed to be crushed had exploded and a fifteen meter class titan charged from the cloud of smoke and lighting! It slugged Skinner across his jaw, sending the wolf like titan stumbling backwards!

Reiner, seeing the new arrival, charged forward, bent on putting his armor between his new allies, and the titan! He may have failed in protecting his War Master, but he will honor him by him! The two titans started brawling, and there fight ended up getting sent away from the main action!

"Ackerman, Arlert! Go get your squads and help Eren with the armored titan! Corporal Levi! Get the girl!" Erwin yelled out his orders to the Scouts as they all tried to hold off the fighting shifters! The named soldiers took off in there respective directions! Levi kept trying to close with the church, but every time, August would meet him and force him out of the way! On one last attempt, August managed to slip in a slice at the small man across his chest!

"August, you have to stand aside! We have orders to apprehend the girl and bring her before the King!" Erwin yelled to August, as he dodged another swipe from Nyx! August, seeing Levi catch the attention of Skinner, occupying his time for the moment, landed in front of the Scout's Commander.

"I know you are just following orders, Erwin. That's why you have to deal with what comes next." Just as he said that, the hawk that was with Deimos earlier landed on his shoulder. To further accentuate his words, everyone in the area stopped moving and making noise as the ground started to shake! The quakes started to grow more violent with each step as Reiner punched his opponent, sending him falling back into the clearing and landing behind the Scouts. Many of the Shifters all tilted there heads as if they were listening to something, and started scrambling to get close to the church and away from the humans! Nyx walked past the humans and scooped up August to place him on her shoulder. The entire time, she watched a section of trees on the other side of the clearing with an eager and almost blood thirsty look!

At that moment, something came crashing through the trees! It didn't slip between the massive trunks, oh no, it went right through them like they were nothing! The massive figure that had just entered the clearing struck absolute fear into all the humans present, and even some of the shifters! A fire was spreading out from the trail the thing came from! Erwin looked on in shock and horror!

Deimos had returned, and he was angry, no, absolutely pissed! Flames rolled off his armor, bright as the sun! He dropped his jaw plate, which now had two fang like pieces jutting up, and released a wave of bright fire like a cannon was just shot! He looked even more of a Monster then before with knew edges across his body! To properly announce his presence, he stood up straight, reared his head back, and roared loud enough to cause some of the humans ears to start bleeding and even a few of the shifters to drop to there knees in pain! He was going to show these humans just how bad they messed up, and he was going to make each one feel absolute terror at the mere sight of him! He is the God of Terror!

As if to answer his roar, Eren, still in titan form, stood up after regenerating his face, and roared back at the pissed of God! His mistake. As soon as Deimos seen him stand and get into a fighting stance, he took off with explosive force, crushing humans and forcing others out of his way to his new target!

Helen just sat by August on Nyx's shoulder, "Ugh, you sure he ain't a Berserker?"

"At this rate, I wouldn't put it past his family if he has some Berserker blood in his veins..." August watched his student tear the Jaeger boy apart like he was made of paper! He finished his brutal, one sided assault with picking his opponent up by his remaining leg and using his body as a weapon against the humans swarming around him! August watched a few of the brave ones that were getting close to him drop like flies! They were catching fire if they got to close to him! He was so engrossed in the massacre that he didn't catch Alice walking out into the open between the shifters and the horrific scene, until he somehow heard her call Deimos by his old name.

"Hector?" It was like a switch was flipped! Deimos quit crushing humans, and stood stock straight and dropped the steaming remains of the titan. The fire surrounding him started to dissipate as he turned towards his sister and started walking to her. It finally cut out as he reached her and stared down at the young teenager. He dropped to his knees and leaned down to be put his face withing reach of the girl. She smiled and reached her hand up and touched his lower jaw plate, and it was like she had the magic touch, because as soon as she touched his armor, he shutdown. The Titan started to deteriorate as all the armor covering his neck started to disappear as his human body was revealed! He was out cold! The nerve marks were extremely prominent on his face, and he looked absolutely exhausted and just tumbled off the side of his decaying titan. Alice ran over to her down brother and hugged his prone form, crying happily it would seem! The scene was almost magical as the surviving humans all stared at the sister and brother inbetween the two groups. August noticed how all the remaining humans were Scouts, and was glad to see that there was still quite a bit of them left. That means an extreme majority of the casualties were the Royal Guards.

The scene was interrupted by a rejuvenated Eren, and he had gone off the deep end! He was in Berserker mode and tore past his allies, lunging for Deimos and his sister! The girl just pulled Deimos' unconscious body close to her and hugged him protectively as the enraged titan neared them! The shifters all sprung into action to try and reach them but none of them were quick enough! The jaws were meters away from clamping down before the titans charge was stopped suddenly! Behind the titan was another one, albeit a lot smaller, and it looked like a Jaw Titan! It had managed to rip the Berserkers feet off and grip its stumps to and dug its feet into the ground to halt the insane charge! The Berseker snapped its jaws ungodly close to Alice before its head met Reiner's armored fist! It flipped over itself, and crashed down scrambling like a wild animal! Before it could right itself, an enormous spear slammed through its torso, pinning it to the ground! Nyx was standing over Deimos and Alice in a throwing stance, so it would seem she was even more then willing to protect Alice, if not Deimos. The mad titan clawed at the offending spear and tried to pry himself free before Reiner walked up towards his head and stomped hard down on his shoulders! The enraged shifter just roared at Reiner before his jaw was ripped off by Nyx, who had walked towards him as well! She looked at Reiner, and seemed to convey a message to him as the armored titan nodded its head, and shoved his hand into Jaegers mouth! The titan still as Reiner ripped something from the back of its throat and withdrew his hand! He opened his palm to reveal the body of Eren Jaeger, who was busy freeing himself and screaming bloody murder at Reiner! He was surprisingly silenced by a short little blonde in a Scouts uniform that zipped up to him and struck him across the face! The Jaw titan from earlier, had released its shifter, revealing a tall brunette woman in a Scouts uniform as well! August zipped forwards and landed on Nyx's shoulder and addressed the two titans.

"Nyx, Whatever your name is, go get Deimos and his family. The supplies are already pre-packed by my men inside the church in bags for you all. There's a dozen bags for you guys waiting. Someone should run to the east. Nyx, direct them to the Watch Point, someone will meet you there." Reiner had looked over towards August and nodded his head in confirmation. He lowered his hand, to let his former friend off, then he just dumped Eren on the ground. He looked to Nyx as if to say he'd carry everyone, because she knelt down and exited her titan right after August moved away from her. They were surprised a bit to see Skinner walking out of the church carrying some of the supply packs.

"I'm coming as well. I will join you, young armored, as Deimos' War Band." That's when Erwin zipped across the gap to land by August, who was standing over Deimos and Alice.

"You know, we were never even told who she was. Just to follow the Royal Guards and get her out of the church." Erwin actually looked sad, but he didn't have any blades drawn.

"What are you going to do then, Erwin? You know we will kill all of you if you threaten them again." August put his hands on the grips of his guns, to get his point across. Erwin just looked at him and smiled sadly.

"The only thing we can do. We were soundly defeated, and you all escaped with the help of Deimos here. None of my Scouts will say anything against that. You all showed them first hand what you are all capable of, and without the Hades, he would just kill us all if he woke up." Erwin turned around to see the little blonde and the brunette from earlier standing behind him. Neither had there Scout cloaks on, and had even ripped the legion emblems off there shoulders.

"You two wish to join them?" The two nodded, the little blonde even tearing up again. The Commander just walked up and put his hands on there shoulders. "I don't blame you. After all of this, I don't even know really what we are fighting for. I will report that you both perished in the fight." Erwin looked up at the rest of his troops that had gotten closer to see the Black Titan up close as a human. They all looked shock to see his face! He was well known throughout the walls as a very helpful and extremely talented young man!

"If anyone else wishes to leave, I will report you all as lost as well... I can't hold any of you accountable." Erwin looked at his men, and turned to August. "Can you give them some time? Most of them are all Veterans, but we do have the remaining 104th Trainees among them." August nodded his head, and bent down to pick up the comatose Deimos as his sister stood to walk along side him, her hand never leaving her brothers. Erwin watched as Ymir and Krista, (he actually knew who she really was) walked past him and Ymir helped August carry the heavy Deimos. He then walked through the throng of soldiers, which gained him an entourage of the Veterans. When he made it through all of his soldiers, he looked back to see if any were left behind. He wasn't surprised to see most of the surviving 104th standing around yet another small blonde, this time it was a boy named Armin, and a tall, brown haired boy, Jean. The two seemed to be debating something heavily. Before the two were done arguing, he seen Sasha Blouse and Connie Springer both turn and drop there cloaks, and rush to join the shifters! He smiled sadly as he seen the others stop and watch them, then Jean went to join them, leaving Armin, and Mikasa standing there looking uncertain. He was both proud of the young people, and saddened to see such talent leave the walls.

"Section Commander Hange, please have one of the supply carts brought around, and gift it to our friends will you?" Erwin didn't wait for her response as he walked off, knowing she'd do as asked if not for them, but that he ordered it.

Armin and Mikasa were torn on what to do. After finally realizing all this blood shed and destruction was over the King wanting to get ahold of that young girl, there loyalties were torn. The fact as well that the armored titan and what they could guess was probably the colossal titan was among them as well also gave them pause on what to do. They both knew that Eren would most likely not go with them, but after watching him lose it like that, they weren't certain he was Eren anymore. They could see Levi dragging him away while he looked absolutely crazed and was screaming that he was going to kill all the titans, and they knew that he was most likely gone completely.

"Mikasa, I don't know what to do..." Armin looked defeated. Neither of them heard or seen August walk back up to them after placing Deimos in the armored titans hand.

"You both have family in the walls?" The two young folks jumped slightly and looked over towards the older man.

"Just, Eren's mother, sir. She was saved by Deimos actually all those years ago. She took Mikasa in a long time ago, and took me in after my grandfather was sent to die." August looked thoughful for a moment before answering.

"What would your decision be if I could get her out of the walls? Your friend there will most likely not be long for this world after that little stunt, or he'll become the Kings play thing. Your friends up ahead, they have families my men are going to fetch now, as we speak. Me and my men will be going with the Hunters, away from the walls, but if you go with Deimos, you will become part of his group, and follow him to a whole other country." Armin was caught by surprise instantly by what August said about another country!

"You mean there's other people out there!?" August looked at him with an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Well, yeah? Where do you think the shifters, or even I came from? You people in your walls are like a drop of water in an ocean. The world is huge, and amazing out there!" Armin stopped his starry eyed gaze and looked to Mikasa with a determined expression on his face.

"I'm sorry Mikasa, but I'm going with them. It's your choice what you do." Armin took off his cloak, and dropped it on the ground, and walked towards the larger gathering behind Deimos. August just looked at Mikasa, waiting for her answer. She looked back towards Eren, and bit her lip in frustration! She watched as he went to bite his hand again, but had a wadded up cloth shoved in his mouth by Levi and his hands tied behind his back by another Scout. It broke her heart to leave him, but the Eren she knew was gone it would seem.

"Sir, please. Get miss Jaeger, and take her with you and the others... She's a kind woman, and she won't be happy, but she'll be safe, right?" August just smiled and put his hand on her shoulder.

"The Hunters turn away no one. Anyone that seeks help or assistance, will always be welcomed by the Old man and his people. There is no safer place besides the other side of the world right now. I'll have her out of the walls by tonight with the rest of the families, don't worry." Mikasa let a tear fall from her eyes, as she took off her jacket and cloak entirely. She looked over to Eren, who was staring at her wide eyed, and stopped his struggles. She started to cry more as she let the cloak drop, and he managed to spit out the gag.

"You're leaving, too!? You're all traitors! I'll crush all of you as well! Do you hear me? I'll kill you like the monsters and traitors you all are!" He was silenced by a punch from Levi, knocking him out. Mikasa looked to August, and removed her red scarf. She managed to choke out a request to him.

"Can you give this to Miss Jaeger? Tell her I'm alive, and that I'm going to help people that really need it... Tell her that me and Armin will beg her to go with you... Please, just you go and ask her." August took the young woman in a hug, and was rewarded by her bawling his eyes out. What was it with him and making the strong stoic ones cry there eyes out? First Deimos did a few times, now this young girl, who he was sure could probably give him a run for his money in a fight! He watched as the little blonde shifter changed and helped up some of her old comrades to her shoulders. Nyx had landed on Reiners shoulders, helping Deimos' mother get settled and making sure they had all the supplies from the wagon that was sent by Erwin. August pushed Mikasa away gently and addressed her.

"I'll find her, and tell her. I do need to tell her who it was that gave me this scarf though. Hurry up and go join the others." He nodded his head in the Titans direction as she wiped her eyes.

"My names Mikasa Ackerman. Tell her I love her please, and I'll see her when I can." She turned and zipped off and landed on the Female titans shoulder. August watched as the two titans nodded at each other, and started off jogging to the east, following Nyx's directions. He was certain the group would make it there all right. He looked down at the scarf and sighed.

"Well, looks like I got my work cut out for me... Why can't anything be simple when it comes the that nitwit anymore!?" The man chuckled slightly at his exclamation, and turned to walk off towards the walls. After all, he had a woman to go see that was probably going to hit him before the night was through. "Fuck, I'm getting to old for this shit!"

The two Titans had been running until night fall before Deimos finally woke up. As soon as he did, he was glomped by his little sister!

"Oh Hector! Do you remember anything!? You were so cool!" Deimos sat up and looked around to see all sorts of people sitting around a fire in a cave. He could see Nyx and Helen, as well as Reiner and the other two, but he was surprised to see Skinner and Kelsey sitting at the fire next to his mother! He was also surprised to see people dressed like Reiner and his crew sitting on the other side.

"Did I miss something? How the hell did we get here?" Reiner pushed his excited sister off him as he stood up and walked towards the fire. Reiner immediately stood and bowed to him!

"War Master, everyone here present has all willingly decided to follow you as you take your family somewhere safe. You have me and the other shifters, and then those non-shifters. They left the walls to follow you, sir." Deimos just stared at him with a deadpan expression.

"Ugh, I'm to confused to deal with this shit right now, anyone have any liquor?" He was surprised by the tall brunette female sitting by the supposed humans smiling and answering him!

"Finally! Someone who knows how to relax! Come over her big guy! I got some good stuff!" Deimos just walked straight to the girl that was holding up a bottle, took it and downed a large portion of it before handing it back to her. He then turned towards Annie, knowing she'd explain everything much better then Reiner.

"Okay, Annie. Since block head's still stuck on the serving me thing, please tell me what the hell I missed..." He was caught off guard by his mother starting to laugh, and with her starting, it was only a matter of time before everyone else joined in. Deimos just turned back around and took the bottle again and started drinking some more.

Sorry if anyone doens't like the way I went with Eren, but the guy really rubs me the wrong way a lottttttttt. Very annoying and way to zealous to see the bigger picture when there is one. So yeah, I don't like Eren. He's just lucky I didn't have Reiner or Deimos crush him beneath there feet, just humiliate him.


End file.
